Champion of Fire and Magic
by wielderofriptide
Summary: Betrayed and forgotten at the arrival of his new half-brother Percy is banished from New York. So where does he go? England.There he becomes Hecate and Hestia's champion. Hecate informs him about her eldest son Albus Dumbledore needing help stopping an evil wizard. So where is he sent? Hogwarts, to protect Harry. After The Last Olympian, Before Goblet of Fire. Percy/Fleur Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson's POV

My day was going pretty good until the Fates just had to ruin it. I mean I know its necessary to have to face challenges when you are a demigod but come on is all this really necessary. My life goes from good to bad to worse to horrible to I'm glad I'm not you. It all started when the camp noticed a boy about 15 a year younger than me making his way across the border. All seemed normal til a hellhound came out of the shadows and viciously attacked him.

"Watch out" screamed a random camper.

Apparently he didn't need our help because he tapped a bracelet on his arm and it turned in to a beautiful sword. He then expertly wielded the sword to destroy the monster.

"Well that was easy" he said in a boasting manner. Chiron stepped forward.

"Welcome young man what's your name?"He asked.

"Theseus Brown Champion of the big three." He stated with pride.

Everyone gaped at him.

Do you know where you are?" He asked kindly.

"Of course,I've known about this place for years my father and his brothers have trained me" he said with arrogance.

"Who is your father?" I asked disgusted with his attitude.

"Poseidon" He said simply.

That sent gasps throughout the crowd. Everyone (including myself) assumed that I was the only child Poseidon had so this was a shock.

"You're lying." Someone in the crowd said.

Soon as the words were out a gleaming trident appeared above his head with a lightning bolt and a skull beside it. Now that I looked closer he looked a little like me he had black hair but it was a brownish color, and green eyes but his were dark green.

He smiled "now bow down."

This means my father had another child right after I was born,reluctantly I bowed while the camp looked happy to have another child of the big three.

"So where do I stay?" He questioned.

"Come on I'll show you to the Poseidon cabin." I said trying to be helpful.

He looked at me like I was crazy "Does it look like I need your help I'm dads favorite."

"No I am" I said challenging his statement.

"So why weren't you in Atlantis since you were twelve?"He asked.

When I couldn't think of a reason as to why I have been at camp all these years and he hadn't he grinned in victory.

"Exactly I'm his favorite he hardly even talks about you,now if you'll excuse me I'm going to change so I can go swimming."

He walked off and the rest of the camp followed him except for my closest friends Clarisse, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Will and Katie. They tried to comfort me but I was still in shock. I had a half sibling and didn't even know it. It wouldn't have been that bad but he was a jerk. He was arrogant and bourgeois. I didn't want anything to do with him.

So I didn't talk to him at all and he made no attempts to talk to me. The campers slowly started favoring him. If we had a quest they'd pick Theseus,if we had a battle he would be chosen as leader.

I didn't mind not being leader since the prophecy had been completed. But I was lonely.

"Percy how could you destroy my medical supplies?" said Will Solace walking over.

"I didn't." I said earnestly.

This has been happening for days something is broken or goes missing and Theseus blames it on me,and for some reason people believe him.

"Theseus told me he saw you do it I thought we were friends, guess not." He said angrily before walking off.

First I supposedly broke Clarrise's spear, then I ruined Katie's plants, next I snitched on one of the Stolls pranks, now he said I ruined Wills medical supplies. Slowly Theseus has been getting all my friends to go over to his side except Thalia and Nico who are never at camp and my girlfriend Annabeth. And I'm not going to let them go.

Or so I thought.

Because later that nightI walked into the Poseidon cabin only to find my supposedly loyal girlfriend Annabeth and my half-brother Theseus kissing passionately.

"Annabeth how could you?" I asked through gritted teeth. I couldn't believe that my girlfriend and best friend of years would betray my trust. Especially with my own half-brother. She gasped "Percy it's not what it looks like." But I could tell she was lying. Her eyes had that calculating gleam to them that let me know she was thinking of a way out of this. But I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of trying to trick me. I was tired of her know it all attitude.

"Really, because it looks like my girlfriend is kissing my brother." I said furiously. "I can't believe I trusted you."

" It's exactly what it looks like." Said Theseus smugly. " She realized she could have much better than the likes of you so when I offered she accepted without hesitation."

"Annabeth I thought you loved me." I said trying to get her to see how dumb her decision is in the hopes that she would come back to me and that we could move on from this since she was the last person I had in this camp.

"I did but then Theseus came and he's better than you."She said effectively breaking my heart. I couldn't believe she would do something like this.

I walked up to Theseus and punched him so hard some teeth fell out,then I tackled him to the floor. We both started passing punches but I had anger on my side I was easily winning since I wanted him punished. I slammed him into the side of the cabin and

I would have continued until three bright flashes caused me to stop. I looked up to see my father Poseidon and his brothers, Zeus, and Hades looking at me angrily.

"What are you doing?" My father asked looking at me with disappointment.

Annabeth spoke up "Me and Theseus were in here talking and he just snapped and punched Theseus." She said lying through her teeth before I got a chance to explain. I knew that she wasn't the same Annabeth I fell in love with when she cheated on me but to lie about it amazed me.

"Percy how could you do that to your brother I hereby disown you" my father said. I suddenly felt my powers over sea leave me. I couldn't understand why my own father would disown me before even hearing my own side of the story. I mean considering his rivalry with Athena I thought he would be upset with her even being in his cabin. I guess I was wrong.

"Perseus for your actions lately we hereby banish you from camp and New York, your parents have been told and want to leave with you so they have decided to move elsewhere."

"But I didn't do anything Theseus did" I said truthfully. Trying to get them to see what really happened but they wouldn't have any of it. They didn't even listen to what I had to say.

"Enough of your lies you are just jealous of your brother, now leave we have decided to allow you to keep your weapon you will need it" said Hades.

I glanced around camp one last time before crossing the border and going home.

"Percy how are you" my mom asked as soon as I got home.

"I'm tired of being lied about maybe leaving camp will be a good thing." I said.

"What about Annabeth?" she asked.

"She cheated on me" I stated glumly.

"Well I've already packed everything so get in the car we're heading for London."

"With that I walked to the car and looked back one last time as we sped off."

In London we arrived to a decent sized house. It was two stories tall made up of bricks.

It looked nice on the inside it had nice size bedrooms and bathrooms. What I liked the most was the fireplace. Fire was always one of my interests but I couldn't ever go near it. Just then an eight year old girl with cozy fire red eyes appeared inside the fireplace. I instinctively bowed.

"Lady Hestia" I said with obvious respect in my voice.

The goddess smiled "Percy Jackson my favorite demigod I have come to help you."

"Help me how?" I questioned.

"Well everyone on the council knows you were telling the truth except the big three but most are too scared to directly help so they will do it indirectly, I and another goddess would like for you to become our champion." She said the last part hopefully.

I thought about "who's the other goddess?" I asked.

"Hecate goddess of magic"she said fondly like they were good friends.

I nodded "I accept."

That was when Hecate herself appeared next to us smiling.

"Accepting was very smart on your part we don't have any champions yet and where you are now you will need magic especially."

"Why here especially?" I asked.

"Percy demigods are not the only things out there that are unknown to others." said Hecate.

"Who else?" I asked interested in this new-found information.

"My descendants of course witches and wizards." She said shocking me.

"Years ago I blessed hundreds of mortals with the gift of magic."

"I had four with the most potential their names were Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin they eventually used their magic to create a school to teach what they knew to others."

"The school was split up if you were a Gryffindor then you were extremely brave and daring,Hufflepuffs were very loyal and true, Ravenclaws were unusually smart and thirsty for knowledge, while Slytherins were very cunning and power hungry." "Slytherin soon decided that he only wanted to teach pure-bloods but when no-one agreed he left but Slytherins were still welcome."

"That is how Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded."

"Wow, So how does that affect me?" I asked

"My oldest son alive Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard they have ever known Iris messaged me and has informed me they are having problems with an evil wizard."

"Since you are our champion we will be sending you out to help them after we bless you"said Hecate.

I started taking all this in I was expected to go to a school for witches and wizards when I knew nothing about magic and help them face and evil dark wizard. I suddenly felt more power flow throughout me than ever before. I could control and produce fire without getting burnt, and I could do magic I knew they must have blessed me.

"Your parents already know about all this so you won't have to explain anything we will be sending you there also to protect a wizard named Harry Potter."Said Hestia.

Hecate then went on to explain the significance of protecting Harry Potter and his life story. She told me he was 14 about to be 15 and starting his fourth year at Hogwarts. Hecate told me they were having something called the Tri-Wizard Tournament and I needed to enter.

"Now you will be sent to Hogwarts the students aren't there yet so don't worry about it Dumbledore will explain things to you and give you a wand."

"Now you will need to help teach Harry how to do some of the harder magic my blessing will make the lessons you learn there extremely easy so to them you will be very impressive only Dumbledore will know your true identity."

That was the last thing I heard before I saw myself in front of a huge castle with an elderly man who had a huge beard and half moon spectacles waiting for me.

AN: This is the first of hopefully many more crossover stories. I will update depending on the amount of reviews I get unless something comes up that doesn't allow me to.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson's POV

At Hogwarts

I nervously made my way over to the elderly man. I wasn't scared of meeting him but I was nervous about the thought of magic. I was mentally freaking out until he broke my train of thought

"Hi my name is Albus Dumbledore, and you must be Percy Jackson." He said in a powerful voice.

I nodded in agreement with his statement.

He smiled "follow me I'll let you meet the other teachers and introduce you to them."He said excitedly before going through the castle doors.

I have to admit that the castle was beautiful. It was huge with nice architecture throughout. They had numerous staircases, moving portraits and paintings, and for support magically made arches holding up the castle walls.

Dumbledore seemed to sense my amazement because he nodded "This castle was made by my cousin Daedalus of course it was years before his death as you know."

I looked at him in shock "Daedalus made this?" I asked thinking I hadn't heard right.

He grinned at my astonished expression "Yes, now lets go to the great hall the staff should be eating about now."

I followed him through a set of rather large double doors to come to a room about the size of Camp-Half Blood. It was filled up because of the tables and seating throughout with the exception of the middle of the room.

In the middle of the room was a beautifully crafted goblet with a bluish fire burning inside.

I looked at Dumbledore questioningly "Why do you have a goblet on fire?" I asked curiously.

"My mother explained to you about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the importance of befriending and protecting Harry Potter correct?" He said in confusion.

I nodded.

"Well I would think the answer would be obvious that Goblet is magically charmed to take the names that have been inserted,pick the worthiest,and shoot the names back out for the three champions."

I now understood "So you have two schools coming here?" I asked becoming interested.

He nodded "Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving tomorrow along with the rest of the Hogwarts students."

I nodded showing my understanding.

A couple hours later after meeting all the teachers who seemed to like me just fine except for one guy with greasy black hair and a big nose named snake I mean Snape(he just happened to look like a snake )we walked around some more.

"Now" he said "while we are on the subject I'm sure my mother has informed you that you are expected to enter your name into the goblet for the schools champion selection."

I had completely forgotten that.

"But I don't know anything about magic and I won't get picked because nobody here knows anything about me."I said worryingly.

"Don't worry I will introduce you as my cousin and inform them about how I've personally trained you all these years as a gift to your parents."

"But I still don't have a wand or any magical talent." I said.

"Before and after they come I will train you and as for your wand Ollivander sent me one he made for you at your patron Hestia's request so it will only work for you because it was made specifically for you,now follow me."

I sped my walking pace up because for an old guy he could move. I followed him to a staircase with two gargoyles in front "Ambrosia" he said making them break apart and revealing an office full of stacks of paper and a beautiful flaming bird.

"Whats that?" I asked intrigued by the beauty of the bird and the fact that it was on fire without burning made me more interested.

"This is Fawkes my phoenix, since your patron is the goddess of the hearth your wands inner core had to be made of a single phoenix feather since it is the only core that will be able to produce the power that a demigod and wizard combined can.

"So not many people have a phoenix feather core?'

"There are two more other then yourself." He said after thinking it over.

"Who?" I asked being curious.

"Harry Potter and the dark wizard himself lord Voldemort." He said sounding serious.

"But unlike theirs yours was made of pine, now here's your wand."He said

Before handing me an eleven inch wand made up of pine and what I was informed was a phoenix feather core.

"Now we are making you enter the tournament because we have reason to believe that Harry's life is in danger and therefore need someone to be able to see everything." Said Dumbledore in a protective manner.

"But how does me entering the tournament help me see everything?" I asked confused.

"We can see what happens at Hogwarts pretty easily but we need someone to get to know the other students but they won't trust some person just randomly walking up to them."

"So you want me to become Hogwarts champion and keep my ears tuned in and my eyes open." I said knowingly.

"Yes they are already aware that if they are chosen as champions that they will have to get used to spending time together with the other chosen two."

I nodded in understanding.

"Now I will teach you how to use your wand because tomorrow the students will arrive and I need you to know how to stay safe and defend yourself.

I smiled "sounds good to me" I stated truthfully.

He smiled at my enthusiasm before replying "Good now follow me to the training area and make sure to look around on your way there so you won't be lost tomorrow I don't want to hear anyone saying my cousin is giving me a bad name." He said jokingly.

With that said I followed him to the training area. It was right by what he called the forbidden forest. We trained for a while before I heard a shuffling sound in the woods I turned my head to see the biggest spider of my life charging at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Persons POV

Percy thought that after being betrayed by all but his two cousins, Nico and Thalia, at Camp-Half Blood that his life couldn't get any worse but after seeing this huge spider charging him he knew it could.

Percy glanced over to where Dumbledore was to see him give Percy a small smile before he apparated away from where the spider was charging. Percy knew that these creatures would be immune to any demigod magic he used,so Hestia's blessing was out the window. The only choice Percy had would be to use Hecate's blessing. Percy pulled out his wand and waited.

Albus Dumbledore watched the new wizard curiously from behind a tree that was relatively close to the soon to be battlefield. He wanted to pick a place far enough so that Percy thought that he had left him instead of Percy expecting himself to dispose of the spider. Albus knew to some that this would be considered cruel but if Percy was in any real danger Albus would quickly help him out.

The main reason behind his actions being Percy seemed to be more of a try it type of guy with his ADHD mainly because it hinders his focus on things for long periods of time and gives him a shorter attention span. Albus knew that Percy would face more dangers this year if he becomes Hogwarts champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Percy was to say the least furious that Dumbledore would desert him when a three ton spider was heading his way. After he called Dumbledore some names in Greek that shouldn't be repeated he jumped aside as the spider was closing in on impact. Not being able to easily stop the spider ran straight into the nearest tree with a loud thud.

Percy was about to congratulate himself on a well deserved victory when the spider used one of its eight legs to kick Percy hard in his left leg. Badly injured,Percy got up and decided to use one of the few spells Dumbledore taught him he remembered the name of one but didn't pay attention long enough to remember its effects.

"Engorgio" Percy said with a voice full of confidence. Hoping the spell would work fast. Percy got his wish the spell worked but not in his favor. Percy watched in horror as the spider grew huger than a pregnant Mrs. O'Leary. He couldn't process what had happened until he remembered engorgio was a spell meant to make objects and/or people swell in great size uncontrollably.

The spider charged Percy again. Percy realizing it would make little sense trying to battle something so big with a wand when he wasn't paying attention throughout the whole lesson knowing that it would be pointless so instead he asked his Patron Hecate for help since this was her expertise.

"Percy" she said telepathically "All you have to do is apparate to where the spider can't see you and attack." Percy thought about what she said.

"Lady Hecate" Percy said as if said recalling something "Headmaster Dumbledore said that it isn't possible to apparate inside or outside of Hogwarts for anyone but the headmaster."

Percy said when it had finally occurred to him. "That is somewhat true but I am the oldest and most powerful wizard in the world their rules and regulations do not concern me for I made them long ago. Percy nodded in understanding "Thank you Lady Hecate" He said earnestly. "You are welcome my champion now make me and Hestia proud." She said before her voice started sounding fainter and fainter until Percy couldn't hear her anymore.

Percy thought about where he wanted to appear. No suggestions came to his mind when thinking of a place that would be sufficient in allowing himself maximum opportunity in defeating the spider. Percy finally figured a spot that would suffice, the spiders head.

He painfully landed on the top of its hairy head. The stench itself made him want to hop off and take a shower. Percy got out riptide the weapon he had yearned to wield again in replacement of the fragile wand he was now expected to use. Riptide which at one point was a cheap ballpoint pen turned into a mighty three feet long celestial bronze sword.

Percy thrust the sword into the spiders head hoping that the spider would be considered a Greek mythology monster and be turned to dust. His hopes were crushed when the spider showed no sign of feeling the sword. The celestial bronze did flash when the sword connected on the monster causing it to flinch from the sunlight it produced.

Percy realized this monster was used to the darkness he flashed the sword dozens of times causing the monster to go wild and out of control. He watched in horror as he noticed the monster was heading right for the whomping willow the most dangerous tree he ever had the misfortune to encounter. Percy put both hands on top of the spiders head and pushed off the spider. He agilely rolled once he hit the ground trying to avoid breaking anything since his leg was still in severe pain from the rouge spider kick he received.

He watched in fascination as the tree realized it had someone approaching and had all its branches swing simultaneously beating the spider senseless.

To say the least Albus Dumbledore was impressed with what the young wizard showed today. Not only did he realize that his skill of magic would be at its weakest since he just recently received Lady Hecate's Blessing but instead of complaining about it he just used what he already knew.

Dumbledore walked up to the limping young man only to receive a glare in return "What do you want?" Percy asked and not waiting for a response continued "You abandoned me and now when all the hard work is finished you show up."

"Percy you must understand all wizards here prove themselves just like you had too. I had to see for myself if you were powerful enough to protect Harry, now I know." Said Dumbledore in what appeared to be hidden amusement.

"Now" he continued "I will take you to Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary we will get your leg fixed and you can rest you will need it because our guests and your introduction will all be happening tomorrow.

AN: First off I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Second,the next chapter will be following Fleur and Harry's POV.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter's POV

Ron, Hermione, and I were on our way to my favorite place in the world, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were currently just chatting when about the school year and the Quidditch Cup we had witnessed over break. When Ron dropped a bomb on us

"Did you guys hear about Dumbledore's cousin?" He asked.

I thought about what he just said about Dumbledore's cousin. I didn't even know Dumbledore had a cousin. It seems like every year I find out something new about Dumbledore.

"He has a cousin?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Fred and George listened to a conversation mom and dad were having and it seems that Dumbledore told them his cousin,who has been home-schooled,will be attending Hogwarts this year. Ron said sounding as shocked as we were.

"What is the gender of his cousin and how old are they?" I asked. "Fred said it's a boy named Percy and he's sixteen." Answered Ron.

That's as far as we got before the train pulled in front of the castle. I was still mesmerized by the beauty of the castle every-time I see it. It is the perfect example of mid-evil architecture. The castle is huge and breathtaking. We all walked in behind Hagrid before I heard whispers and giggles break out.

"What do you think they are whispering about?" I asked Hermione. She didn't answer and just nodded her head to the staff table. I curiously peered up expecting to see all the familiar faces I had grown accustomed to seeing, but something was different.

In between Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore with a bored expression was a boy he was obviously older than me by a couple years he seemed to be sixteen. At first glance you could say we kind of look alike. I have messy black hair, his hair is messy but it looks more windblown like he spends a lot of time at the beach, I have green eyes, his eyes are green also but his is more of a sea-green color that I had never seen before, I was scrawny for my age, while he was extremely fit with easily visible muscles, I was kind of pale, while he had a perfect tan. You know what never mind we don't look that alike. He looked sort of godlike,I guess that explains why every female occupant of the great hall was staring at him with dreamy eyes, Hermione included.

Ron looked about ready to murder him. I wonder why. He doesn't like Hermione does he? I'll ask him later I decided. We all walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione you can stop looking at him now" Ron said seeming agitated. Hermione suddenly seemed to realize she was staring because she looked back at Ron and me and blushed.

"I wasn't staring Ron, I was simply curious as to who he was." She said defending herself from the obvious ogling over whoever this new guy was.

Dumbledore stood up and this got everyone's attention on the elderly and amazingly powerful wizard in front of us. "As always it is a pleasure to see all of you again and to meet some of you for the first time. I have a few announcements first all Quidditch matches will be canceled for the rest of the year.

As soon as the words were out the great hall went into an uproar from the "you're kiddings" that Fred and George supplied to the "are you mads" that Draco Malfoy offered. I wasn't that much better off,Quidditch was one of my favorite things about Hogwarts. You get to feel free for once flying around the sky on a broomstick it was especially fun for me because I had the best broomstick out right now called the Firebolt. He raised his hands in his cease talking now gesture "I know you are all upset about this but it is for a good reason. This year Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament." He finished off.

Hermione seemed to know because she gasped. Ron looked at her questioningly. She sighed "You two would know if you read your Hogwarts A History."I looked around and realized that I wasn't the only one confused. Majority of the other students must need to brush up on their Hogwarts A History because only the Ravenclaw's,Hermione, and surprisingly Fred and George seemed to understand. They were both smiling and repeating "Wicked" over and over.

"Now" said Dumbledore "I'm sure you are all curious as to what the tournament is." After the nods of several heads he continued "Hogwarts along with the two other wizarding schools will have a champion chosen for three tasks, once chosen you will have to try to complete all your tasks but be warned many have died in this tournament." He added after seeing some students start to look a little too excited. "Now you will try to retain the highest score possible throughout the tournament to win a head start at the final task. The age restriction will be sixteen years old so no-one under fifth year will be able to enter your name into this"he said removing a sheet off of what turned into a goblet. "This" he announced "Is the Goblet of Fire it will choose the three champions, now lets welcome Durmstrang and Beauxbatons."

As soon as the words left his mouth the doors of the great hall opened two reveal two separate lines. One line was filled with big,burly guys with huge fur coats. The other line was filled with beautiful,elegant women in dressy clothing attire. The guys moved forward in a synchronized march and made their way over to Dumbledore. The headmaster and who I assumed was the school leader stepped forward. People (Ron especially) gasped when they realized the school leader was Victor Krum world famous seeker. They shook hands with Dumbledore and he led them over to the Slytherin table who was smiling smugly at the new addition. Next the Beauxbatons group walked up and the Headmistress and who I assumed was the school leader shook hands with Dumbledore. The school gasped not because the school leader was famous but because she was gorgeous. The other girls were the most beautiful I had ever seen and she put them to shame. She was a good height with long blonde hair, nice blue eyes, long legs, and a beautiful figure. Dumbledore then led them over to the Gryffindor table who was now smiling smugly. Dumbledore then raised his hands for silence "Now let me introduce my cousin" He continued when the interruptions were about to happen "His name is Perseus Jackson but he prefers to be called Percy and now he will be sorted." The guy who majority of the girls in the great hall were still staring at made his presence known and caused some of the Beauxbaton students who hadn't seen him yet to gasp. He confidently walked forward sat on the seat and waited. Dumbledore put the hat on his head. I could see some students cross their fingers all hoping to get Dumbledore's cousin in their house. The hat suddenly shouted "This choice was easy he will be placed in

"

An: Next chapter will be in Fleur's POV, you will also find out where Percy was sorted. It shouldn't be that hard to guess.


	5. Chapter 5

To say Fleur Delacour was having mixed feelings would be an understatement. She knew coming to Hogwarts would be similar to how it was at Beauxbatons where people would constantly stare at her for her beauty. Fleur had hoped that at Hogwarts the most famous school of witchcraft and wizardry that things would be different.

Fleur noticed as soon as she walked through the door that all eyes were on her, at Beauxbatons their were give or take five veelas but here it seems there were none. With herself in the lead Fleur led her fellow classmates to the front table where it seemed the most sophisticated students were. Fleur usually led the other students around simply because of what she was.

Boys always followed her around simply because of her beauty,while very few others tried to get to know her because of her personality. Most girls followed her around because they wanted the boys that followed her. Fleur sat down deep in thought at a long table that read Gryffindor across the side.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley."Said a pretty looking girl with long red hair. Fleur smiled to herself thinking how someone finally talked to her without having an ulterior motive. "Maybe this place won't be so bad" Fleur thought to herself but deciding to reply she smiled brightly "Fleur Delacour."

Ginny looked at the girl in front of her with interest. She was happy to see that even though she was gorgeous she wasn't shallow. Ginny had met many pretty girls at Hogwarts and they were all conceited. "Maybe we can be friends"thought Ginny.

"I just wanted to officially welcome you to the Gryffindor table,where you have to be extremely brave to be placed in." said Ginny. Fleur nodded in thanks "That was nice of you,it is hard to leave a school and come to a different one" said Fleur.

"Well I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable, especially since you all are staying here for the majority of the school year" Ginny replied honestly.

"So" Ginny started again "Where do you think Dumbledore's cousin will be place?" Ginny asked Fleur out of curiosity. "Who?" Fleur asked. "Him" Ginny said nodding to the sorting stool. Fleur looked over and saw an extremely handsome boy around her age waiting on the stool. Fleur was about to ask more about Dumbledore's cousin when the sorting hat yelled out

"Gryffindor." Fleur noticed all the females from every table clapping while the males at the farthest table who were dressed in green were all scowling. While said boy was getting up from the hat something happened that caused shock throughout the great hall "Hufflepuff." Yelled out the sorting hat amusement clear in its voice.

An: I decided to do a bit of a twist to the story making Percy be sorted into two different houses. I'll try to update sooner next time,been busy with finals lately. As for the reviews the campers will be brought back into the story at some point in the near future.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy

Percy looked around in confusion. He knew that his facial expression had to be weird but he didn't care. He knew that everyone got sorted so why was his any different. He couldn't help but look around for some type of answer to his unannounced question. Luckily Dumbledore saw his look "Silence" he yelled immediately quieting down all side conversations.

"Now I know everyone here is confused and wondering how this will be dealt with." Dumbledore said knowingly. After some acknowledgments from the great hall he continued "Percy is not the first person this has happened to, in the old days people were often sorted into two houses simply because they had two dominant characteristics." "Most people in this day and age have one of the characteristics and that one out-ways the others because it is dominant rather than recessive therefore they are placed in a single house, but in Percy's case it seems that his characteristics are both dominant."

I looked at him curiously "So what does that mean?" I asked trying to decide if I was glad of this outcome or upset something else unusual happened to me. He smiled "You will spend time in both houses and alternate between them for your classes." I nodded my understanding silently telling him to continue "Tonight you will be staying with Gryffindor since the hat called its' name out first." I nodded. "Now" he continued "Students please go to your towers at once you all have a long day tomorrow." I started to walk off when I heard "I would also like Ms. Granger, Ms. Delacour, and Ms. Weasley to stay behind with Mr. Jackson,Mr. Potter, and Mr. Ronald Weasley and myself.

I walked up to him and saw the others follow. I saw three girls and two boys. The girls were all average height but they looked nothing alike, one was pretty with her slender figure. She had bushy brown hair and two very large front teeth. Another looked beautiful she had long red hair with warm brown eyes and a slim figure. The last girl was gorgeous. She had shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. My demigod senses warned me that something was off about her, I knew she wasn't a monster but I could tell she was different. I promised myself that I would find out what later.

The two boys were completely different. One was short and scrawny. He had messy black hair and emerald green eyes. He looked underfed. I noticed he had a lightning bolt scar across his forehead it was then that I knew that this was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The other was tall and looked like he was overfed. He wasn't fat but he was slightly plump. His hair was a fire red color that made me think him and the girl from earlier were siblings. He also had the same brown eyes.

"Professor why have you called all of us here?" I asked thinking everyone was wondering the same thing. "Well since it was your first day here along with Ms. Delacour I figured you would like a little help finding your way around the castle." Dumbledore said with such honesty in his voice I wanted to believe him. I probably would have but I knew from my terrible experience with the gods that when a leader says something they mean another. I knew Dumbledore wanted me to get close to Harry and he figured that with us being introduced to each other by him that would mean cooperation.

Harry spoke up "We'll show them around" He promised. Dumbledore left leaving us all awkwardly standing around. Harry stepped up and led us out of the great hall. We talked about a few things but for the most part he seemed to be flirting with the red head girl while her completely oblivious brother talked(flirted) with the bushy haired one. I didn't particularly mind since that gave me a chance to talk with the gorgeous blonde from earlier.

I stuck my hand out "Hi,I'm Percy Jackson." I said smiling at her. She gratefully shook my hand looking glad that she didn't have to watch anymore dreadful flirting. "Fleur Delacour." She said with what I thought sounded like a heavy French accent. "So, how do you like the tour?" I asked while putting air quotes around tour since they were just walking us to the housing tower and flirting. She laughed and responded "It is quite interesting." She said playfully. I smiled "You mean Harry's terrible flirting attempts?" I asked she laughed along with who I was later told was Hermione and Ginny since we never introduced ourselves. "How much did you hear" I asked them accusingly. They just smirked like "wouldn't you like to know." "Where are the other two boys" asked Fleur. "They went up to the dorms since they got tired" Ginny said then continued "And for your information Harry was not flirting." She said with something I couldn't identify, it sounded like disappointment but Ginny doesn't like Harry, does she? I decided I would find out later.

We talked a little longer before Ginny and Hermione went to their dormitories leaving me and Fleur. I looked at Fleur a little nervously a question on my mind. "So Fleur" I started trying to get her attention from looking down at the carpet. She turned to me "I think I'm going to go to bed,but I was wondering if you would eat breakfast with me tomorrow." I said it all in a hurry but she seemed to understand because she smiled "Of course I will eat breakfast with you,now good night." She said before walking out of the common room and leaving me smiling like an idiot.

AN: Next chapter will show how the campers are doing without Percy. I would also like to thank the readers for my reviews,follows, and favorites they are good motivation considering it is hard to decide which story I want to update at which time. I'm just saying reviews help me decide which story I should focus on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nico di Angelo,demigod son of Hades, despite his greatest efforts couldn't remove the look of utmost anger and disgust off of his face while looking at the campers. After he returned from the underworld helping his father out he finds out that his brother in all but blood was sent away from camp for his incompetent half-brother who after a week of his arrival decide it would be best to join some of the last remaining titans who all want to get revenge on Olympus.

His friend Thalia wasn't any better after the hunters came back to camp and found out she nearly electrocuted Annabeth to death. She was disgusted with her ex best friends actions and upset that nobody else stood up for Percy. Thalia couldn't believe the sweet little girl she helped get to camp had become so cold-heartened. After Theseus was caught with a spy charm on his wrist and ran out of camp, Annabeth along with all the other campers realized their mistake and are now trying to change things by searching for Percy. Before he ran out of camp Theseus yelled out for them all to hear that the titans would return and that they would have no chance to survive since he tricked them all into banishing the strongest hero in history.

The campers knew that it would be hard for them to find him since he wasn't allowed in New York and,his father, Poseidon had removed his powers his scent would not be easy to identify since it would no longer have the smell of the sea in the air around his location. They sent out search party after search party all over the world trying to locate where he could possible be. It was hard to decide where to go next after a search party failed since he could be anywhere but the campers were determined to find him and apologize for their actions not that they expected him to accept them.

He was betrayed, forgotten, and cast aside by them for his half-brother who wasn't even loyal to Olympus. They felt terrible about it and it only strengthened their resolve to find him and bring him back to camp. The campers knew that it was hard to survive on your own before you made it to camp but to be out on your own when you were the strongest and one of the most accomplished heroes in history had to make it ten times harder. They couldn't imagine how hard it must be and how many monsters he must have had to battle to survive. The campers knew that Percy had bad luck so it wouldn't come to them as a surprise if he had to fight numerous monsters everyday just to make it to the next one.

The gods were all upset that the three brothers had banished the hero of the war without putting the council to a vote and the three brothers were upset that they acted without thinking clearly. Most of the gods knew that Percy had been through some rough things already, so to go and do what they did was unbelievable in their minds. How anyone could do that to the hero of Olympus and the savior of the world they couldn't figure out. They knew that Percy received offers in his dreams from Kronos and for him to turn them down all the time, even when they were offers the Olympians couldn't match let alone beat was amazing to them since some of the gods knew if the situation was reversed they would have had a hard time turning down such offers because of their pride or greed getting in the way.

Hera even used her authority as queen of the gods to order Artemis and her hunters to look out for Percy and search for him whenever possible since her husband was still clearly distraught with his decision and unusually quiet during most council meetings. While most of the hunters would usually refuse such a request they had all grown to respect Percy and the sacrifices he was forced to go through during the war, thus gaining him their ultimate respect. It didn't hurt that Annabeth had broken his heart instead of the other way around. This made them see that not all men were bad and that sometimes the situation was reversed. They also didn't like how quiet and vulnerable their lieutenant seemed at times. She has cried more than once and every time she goes to camp she shoots bolts of lightning at whatever campers she feels deserves it.

All of the council was distraught except for Hestia who seemed content for some reason. Nobody could figure out why but they knew that Hestia liked Percy so they figured it had to have been something special for her to seem relaxed instead of stressed out. Nico and Thalia both knew that while Percy may forgive some of his friends for their actions he would never get back together with Annabeth like she thinks. Nico saw Annabeth earlier saying "I'll find you Percy and when I do I'll apologize and we'll get back together." While he wasn't a genius Nico wasn't an idiot either and he knew that Annabeth had her chance and since she betrayed Percy's trust she wouldn't be receiving another.

Shaking his head Nico got up from the dining pavilion,went outside,and headed to the council meeting. He arrived at an old fashioned big blue two story house with huge windows and what appeared to be a really big attic. For reasons unknown meetings were usually held in a decent sized rec room around a dull green ping pong table. Nico didn't mind this though, it helped you relax instead of feeling all alert like they usually did due to having ADHD. ADHD helped in some ways Nico could testify it to saving his life numerous times but it made you more fidgety than a normal impatient person and more paranoid. It makes you constantly look over your shoulder for threats and whenever you went somewhere knew you would most likely look around for exits. Clearing his head Nico arrived to see everyone there sitting around the ping pong table and went and took a seat next to the empty Persephone chair in the far left corner of the room.

Nico looked around the room to see all the counselors there. To his right was the Hermes cabin with its' co-counselors Connor and Travis Stoll. Travis was the oldest by about a year but nobody could really tell,if you asked anyone they would say that they were both twins at a first glance. Both were around six feet tall with lean builds the type that professional runners would have, they both have mischievous smiles that most people would say made them look like troublemakers,while they both had messy brown hair and bright blue eyes. The Stolls have been seen pranking more than usual trying to hide their misery but the people who have known them the longest can tell that they are very upset about what happened to Percy. Nico also noticed that most of the pranks they did now had to do with Annabeth. She had been seen many times running through camp screaming about spiders and how she was going to kill the Stolls once she found them. Nico and the Stolls got along pretty well mainly because besides Percy, they were the first campers to accept him when he first came to camp and he still didn't know what was going on for a long time after he arrived so they went out of their way to help him out.

Next to Travis was the head of the Demeter cabin Katie Gardener. Katie was usually quiet unless she was yelling at the Stoll twins. She was a good height at around five feet eight inches tall. Katie has a slim figure with long brown hair and grass green eyes. Katie has been seen crying a lot ever since Theseus declared he lied about everything he accused Percy of. Nico usually didn't talk to Katie much because he was afraid she would be like her mother Demeter and hate him at first glance because of the Demeter Hades rivalry. Next to her was the Apollo head Counselor Will Solace. Will was a very talkative guy. He was average height at around five feet ten inches tall. He was fairly skinny while still in great shape mainly because he refused to use a sword while all the other campers gained their muscles from working out and training with heavy weapons Will focused solely on using a bow and arrow. Will has short blonde hair and blue eyes. Nico usually doesn't talk to Will because when he grew older Nico could usually be seen wearing black everything and for someone like Will who wears bright clothes their personalities kind of clash.

Next to Will was Drew Tanaka. Drew was the head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin. Drew is a beautiful girl of Asian decent and uses it to her advantage by manipulating people. She has long dark hair and big blue eyes. She has the power of charmspeaking and usually does it to get what she wants. Nico and Drew's relationship is simple he doesn't speak to her unless absolutely necessary and she doesn't speak to him unless impossible to avoid. They both knew this and have no problems with it. Next to Drew was the Athena cabins leader Annabeth Chase. Annabeth was around five feet nine inches tall with long and curly blonde hair. Her eyes were an intimidating color of gray. Most people tended to avoid Annabeth now because they were upset with how she treated Percy, while they knew that they weren't much better as friends, she was his girlfriend and they knew that their bond was much better than his with his other friends. Nico now avoided Annabeth like the plague. She comes up to him about four or five times a day trying to question him or get information about Percy's whereabouts. Nico has told her on numerous occasions that he has no idea where Percy is and if he did he wouldn't tell her. This just seems to infuriate her more and makes her become more persistent. Nico soon decided that just not talking to her at all was the best way to get her to leave him alone.

Besides Annabeth was the Ares cabin head counselor Clarisse La Rue. Clarisse is a big and burly curly haired girl with arms bigger than most full grown men. Clarisse is known as the camp bully for picking on all the new campers. Clarisse doesn't show it much but most people can tells she feels really bad about listening to Theseus about breaking her spear. Sitting next to Clarisse is the Hephaestus cabin leader Jake Mason. Jake is around six feet three inches tall with short black hair and huge muscles from working in the forges. Jake was a silent type of person. He was barely seen talking to anyone but Nico and Thalia were mad at him for not attempting to talk to Percy when he obviously saw everyone else abandoning him. They knew it was wrong but they wanted someone to blame. Sitting next to Jake and glaring at all the campers except her cousin Nico was the Zeus cabin leader Thalia Grace. Thalia has spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. Thalia has and outgoing personality and usually makes jokes with everyone but after hearing how they treated her cousin/brother she disliked every camper around.

Nico was brought out of his glancing around by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Nico looked to the left side of the room to see it was Chiron. Chiron is the camps trainer. He is a centaur who is on the gods side in the war. He was born a son of Kronos but never agreed with his fathers ways. He was made immortal after he proved his loyalty and was rewarded with any gift he liked by the Olympian council. Nico could see the sadness in Chiron's eyes as he looked out among the campers. It was no secret to the campers that Chiron and Percy had a strong father/son bond that couldn't be duplicated. Percy looked up to Chiron for advice when needed and Chiron looked to Percy when some of the campers had problems that needed someone closer to their age to solve. Chiron had been noticeably sad lately and was very short with anyone who approached. Chiron blamed himself for letting Theseus take over the camp while he watched in the shadows.

"Campers" Chiron started grimly "I know that you are all very busy and this won't take long but I have a few things we need to discuss." He said all this in the same monotone voice he always used on the campers nowadays. He waited to make sure that everyone was still listening before continuing "As you all know the titans are out and about regrouping and finding more and more allies everyday." "They are becoming more and more powerful while we aren't receiving any help." "It has also come to our attention that he has made alliances with a group of powerful dark wizards in England named Death Eaters who are trying to resurrect their leader Lord Voldemort." He waited for the laughs that he knew were sure to come and just like he assumed their were some loud laughs and a few giggles. The Stoll twins fell out their laughing rolling on the floor and clutching their stomachs.

"Are you saying they are demigod childen of Hecate?" Questioned Annabeth in her usually know it all tone. Chiron shook his head politely but his eyes showed the hidden sadness of how the girl he had at one time considered his daughter grew up. Chiron partly blamed himself for the way she turned out. "No they are not a childen of Hecate, more like magical descendants." "What do you mean?" Katie asked quietly sounding mildly interested "Wouldn't we know about them?" She said a little louder.

"In England centuries ago Hecate blessed hundreds of mortals with magical abilities." Chiron said in a deadly serious voice which helped those who had been under the impression that he was joking put those thoughts to rest. "While most were at best average with magic she had four with more potential then even the oracle could have imagined." "They were four of the most powerful and proud people you would ever meet by the names of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin." Chiron said truthfully but hurriedly. Nico thought he sounded like he wanted to get through his speech without being interrupted which led Nico into wondering if Chiron had met the Stolls.

Nico's thoughts soon proved that Chiron's hopes were just wishful thinking when the brothers busted out laughing. "Wait." Connor started only to laugh harder "Are you telling us that those are real names?" Travis finished when it was clear his brother wasn't capable of finishing. Chiron nodded "You two have to understand that in those times name were different then how they are now they were made to stand out." "Now people pick all the same names so that nobody seems special." Nico thought he heard Chiron mumble something about nobody being named Chiron before he continued "Now back to the subject, the four decided that since the other hundreds of mortals, who are now known as witches and wizards, would grow up and have kids that they would need a place to learn to control their magic so they decided to build a school now known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Chiron then glared at the Stolls as if daring them to laugh.

"Wait Chiron." Said Annabeth like her interest in this meeting was finally peaked. "You're saying that there is a school where witches and wizards learn magic and how to control their powers?" Annabeth asked and at Chiron's head nod continued "Why haven't we heard about it?" Chiron looked Annabeth dead in the eye with a serious expression on his face. She leaned forward like he was about to tell her some secret and that made it that much funnier when he said "Because it was none of your business." Annabeth looked like she had been slapped while the whole room laughed.

Chiron smiled at her to show he was joking but then continued "I'm serious, you all aren't supposed to know everything about the world." "Part of living is going out experiencing and finding out things on your own you can't just wait for someone else to do everything for you." He said in a wise know all see all voice he often used in head counselor meetings. Chiron looked at us "Now we will have to send our top campers to Hogwarts which means you ten will have to go to England." "We don't know any magic are you getting senile in your old age!" Clarisse all but shouted but immediately quieted down once everyone with the exception of Drew(who had fallen asleep half an hour ago) glared murderously at her for talking to their trainer like that.

"No Clarisse I have not gone senile." Chiron said loudly then mumbled "And I certainly remember how to hand out kitchen duty to disrespectful campers." "Hecate has agreed to bless you all with the power to do magic." Excited talking broke out at once but everyone quieted down after Chiron stomped his hooves " You all won't be as powerful as some of the wizards already there or say her champion because blessing someone and becoming their patron are two very different things." He said

"Now you all will go there and arrive around October." "The headmaster along with the rest of the teachers already know about you and have made accommodations." After several people nodded their heads or went with an impatient go on gesture Chiron continued " You will all go there and be sorted while your classes will be with the fifth years." "What do you mean sorted?" Thalia asked curiously. "I guess I forgot the four houses at Hogwarts are named after its' founders. The house of Gryffindor is for the brave, while the house of Hufflepuff is for the loyal, however Ravenclaw is the house of the intelligent, unlike Slytherin which is the house of the ambitious." " Now no more question you all go pack." He said before kicking us all out of the rec room, then big house and off to our separate ways to go pack and prepare ourselves.

AN: Since I got a lot of reviews I decided that I would make this chapter longer than the others have been so far. Next chapter will be back at Hogwarts where the unsuspecting Percy will get the shock of his life. In response to a question I got in a review from TRACE29 I usually update depending on the amount of reviews I get for a chapter but I don't have a specific update time. I am from now on going to try and make the chapters longer depending on the reviews I get and it will also depend on the amount of free time I have because lately I have barely had any and that made me take a little longer to update than it usually would have.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Whatever hopes Percy had of having a normal dream were taken away almost immediately. Percy knew that it was just wishful thinking but since he was in England far away from New York he had hopes that for once his dreams wouldn't be interrupted. Percy was proved wrong right away when his patrons appeared with sour expressions on their faces. His patron Lady Hestia was in her eight year old form with brown hair and warm red eyes. Next to her was his other patron Lady Hecate in the form of a woman in her early twenties with a ever changing face that seemed different every time you looked at it.

"Milady's what can I do for you two." Percy said breaking the awkward silence. It wasn't that Percy was a shy person he just knew that since they had only visited him once since his arrival here that they wouldn't be here now without a valid reason. "We have some grave news Perseus and very little time to explain what is happening so we need you to listen very carefully." Hecate said in a serious tone that left no room for questions or interruptions. Percy nodded his head in understanding because their was no way he was going to interrupt his patron when she looked this serious. All the playfulness from her face was gone and replaced with dread at what she was about to say.

"Camp Half-Blood is coming here to Hogwarts tomorrow for the revealing of the Tri-Wizard Champion revealings. They are having problems with Death Eaters and are coming here. They will not be allowed to participate like you will and their magic will not be as strong as yours because I am not giving them my full blessing. That means they will be like the average student here while you will be one of the best in your year now any questions?" She said once she realized Percy was about to explode from anger.

"What do you mean camp is coming here I came here to get away from them and you're telling me that they're going to be allowed to come here." Percy all but yelled. "How come everything good in my life messes up." Percy asked quietly apparently through with his yelling. "I mean haven't I led a good life?" He asked. "What did I do to deserve this." Hestia moved over to him and pulled him into a warm embrace "Perseus believe it or not your old friends do miss you." Percy laughed a bitter laugh that sent shivers down the two goddesses spines they had never heard him so upset "And what did it take for them to realize that they made a mistake?" Percy asked like he already knew the answer deep down.

"Percy Theseus was banished soon after you. He betrayed the camp to help the remaining titan forces. They are going to try to attack Olympus. The camp has been down ever since they realized what they did to you. The Olympians have been furious since they found out what the big three did to you. Hera has ordered Artemis and her hunters to search for you out in the world and Chiron has been handing out quest after quest for the campers to look for you. They miss you a lot,now I'm not saying you should forgive all of them but you miss your cousins Thalia and Nico and they weren't at camp when all of this happened. And when Thalia found out Annabeth was in the infirmary for almost a week recovering." Hestia said with such honesty in her voice he couldn't help but believe her.

Percy really did miss his cousins. But could he forgive the campers? Those who turned their backs on him for who they thought was the next best hero and once they realized otherwise tried to get him back. I might forgive them but I will never get back together with Annabeth Percy thought and besides Fleur looks way better than her. Wait,Fleur, where did that come from. I mean she is gorgeous Percy thought but do I really like her. Percy didn't notice two goddesses looking at him with knowing smirks on their faces.

"Perseus." Percy looked up to notice that Hecate had been calling his name for a while if the impatient look across her face meant anything. He blushed bright red causing Hestia's eight year old form to giggle at his face. "We have to leave now but make sure you put your name in the goblet of fire." "We will see you again."

With that Percy woke up in his dormitory. A room with four poster sized beds with curtains around them to ensure privacy. He looked around to see that it everyone was getting dressed for breakfast. Percy was about to go back to sleep but remembered he had asked Fleur to eat with him yesterday so he somehow managed to get out of the queen-sized bed and walk into the bathroom. It was an average sized bathroom with a tub/shower combo and a decent sized sink with an ancient looking mirror hanging above it with the sun from outside shinning brightly across it giving it a nice bright shine. He quickly grabbed a new toothbrush and brushed his teeth. After that he used some mouthwash to give his breath a nice smell before he grabbed a towel and some bar soap to wash his face. When he was finished he grabbed the acromantula silk robes he received from his patron as the co called best of the wizarding world and put them over his gryffindor shirt. They told him if he was going to be representing them he was only going to have the best. He then put on his expensive midnight black dragon scale pants, white socks, and some dragon hide boots. He walked out of the dorm room ignoring the looks of shock, jealousy, and respect he was receiving to go and find Fleur.

Percy walked around not really knowing where he was going in an attempt to find Fleur. The common room was huge and Percy had to admit and the tour he received the day before was mediocre at best considering everybody was more focused on other things. He eventually found Fleur sitting down waiting for him in a two person couch and his breath was momentarily taken away. Fleur had on elegant blue robes that showed her figure thoroughly. Her hair was let down and cascaded down her shoulders showing off her breathtaking beauty.

She smiled up at him " It's about time. I have been waiting for about five minutes."She said in a tone that automatically said playful. Percy grinned "Well we can't all have effortless beauty now can we."He said as seriously as he could with a smile still on his face. To his surprise Fleur blushed slightly "Well are you ready to go get some breakfast?" Fleur asked patiently while standing up and stretching causing Percy to look down before he started ogling her. "Sure lets go."

They made their way through the castle just following other students. Neither knew where they were going but this allowed them to make small talk and get to know each other better. Percy learned that Fleur has a little sister named Gabrielle Delacour who looked like an exact smaller copy of her older sister and was also half-veela. Percy asked her what a veela is in confusion having never heard of one. "You mean you don't feel my allure?" Fleur asked sounding surprised but hopeful at the same time. Percy shook his head. Fleur smiled up at him a dazzling smile that caused a couple boys in front of her to swoon which Percy hoped he never saw again.

"Veela are classified as magical creatures by the ministry of magic here in Britain. Veela are known around the world as extremely beautiful and desirable women. Veela are constantly sought after for their looks and because they have a powerful allure that develops from the time you are born until you undergo puberty. When a Veela goes through puberty they develop more noticeable curves or more developed muscles and learns how to control their allure to use it to their advantage. Veela choose mates like any normal person but a bond forms with them and they become extremely protective of their mates if a veela becomes mad than they can turn into their avian form and throw fireballs thus explaining why we are considered magical creatures. I am a half-veela because while my mother was a full blooded veela while my father was not one at all. That is why it is hard for veela to have friends. They become jealous of all the attention veela naturally attract." Fleur explained while looking ahead not wanting him to see his reaction.

She figured he would think of her as a freak or a future conquest after hearing what she was and how she can change forms and such and was thoroughly surprised when he cupped her chin with his hands and forced her to look up at him. She was shocked to see that he wasn't looking at her with disgust or lust but with something different. Something she couldn't identify. "Fleur you have nothing to worry about or be ashamed of. There is nothing wrong with being different and even though I can't feel your allure I still think you are beautiful. Remember that and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Percy said looking more serious than she had ever seen him.

Before he could continue she practically tackled him in a hug. He was surprised and a little embarrassed when he felt her chest pressed up against him because he knew he had to have been blushing bright red. "Thank you Percy, nobody has ever told me that and I think I needed to hear it." She said before giving him a dazzling smile. Percy grinned then said "Now that's the Fleur I like" before clamping his hand over his mouth and stuttering out incoherent words that made absolutely no sense to Fleur. Fleur gently pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him "It's ok Percy I like you too. You're the first male I have met in a very long time who isn't controlled by my allure." She said with honesty clearly present in her voice. Percy gently grabbed her hand "I'm glad, now let's go eat.

They arrived to the great hall relatively late and attracted a lot of attention. Some were focused on Percy's godly good looks while others were practically out of their seats trying to look at Fleur's naturally beautiful face. The rest were looking at their interwined hands curiously. After all Hogwarts was known for its' rumors mill and seeing two wanted people with their hands connected is going to draw some attention wanted and unwanted. For the most part they ignored the looks they were receiving and made their way over to their respected tables. Percy sat at a red and gold table,the Gryffindor's,and Fleur sat down at a blue and bronze table, the Ravenclaws. Both were immediately bombarded with questions.

"Percy mate what were you doing holding hands with Fleur." A boy with blonde hair and green eyes asked. He had an Irish accent. Percy shrugged "We were doing just that holding hands nothing too serious." "So you two aren't dating." Asked a lot of hopeful people at the Gryffindor table boys and girls alike. Percy thought about this. Were they dating they said they liked each other but neither had asked the other anything after that since they were already really late. Percy knew if he said no then boys would still constantly bother Fleur and he felt something inside of him at the thought, something that he didn't like. He also knew that Fleur didn't like boys staring hard at her either before he could make his decision the headmaster stood up and shout a banging noise out of his wand to silence the great hall and to gain him everyone's undivided attention.

"I know that most of you thought that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were the only other magical schools out there and you were right if you meant schools that were open to the public. You see this school is in America and only people with parents in very powerful places are allowed there. He was soon interrupted by majority of the Slytherin table mainly a student who Percy had learned to ignore Draco Malfoy. " If that's the case then why wasn't I allowed to go there." He said in one of the most arrogant voices Percy had ever heard. His always ever present sneer was easily spotted on his face. "Because Mr. Malfoy it wasn't open to you, their parents are more powerful than yours while your parents are powerful in Britain it ends there. Their parents are world renown and have connections all over the world." Dumbledore said with the twinkle gone from his eyes upset about being interrupted. Draco had gone redder and redder throughout his speech and was furious about being embarrassed in front of the whole student body who were snickering loudly at his embarrassment.

When he noticed that he wasn't going to be interrupted again Dumbledore continued "Now as I said their school is known as Chiron's Academy of the Magically Gifted. They only have one-hundred fifty to two-hundred students but we will be receiving the top ten students. They will be sorted and go to classes with the fifth years. Magically they should be around where the fifth years are. Now do I have any questions? He asked. "Good you all can go on about your day. Now Percy, can I have a word?" He asked noticing how Percy had gone paler and paler throughout the conversation he just had.

Percy nodded and walked with him out of the great hall again ignoring the curious stares he was receiving from the rest of the student body and some of the teachers. Percy followed Dumbledore barely paying attention to his surroundings deep in thought. He was upset that they were coming but he also wanted them to come so they could see how much better off he was doing without them. He had two patrons and was more powerful than he ever was. Something they could only dream about. Plus he was currently in what seemed to be a growing relationship with arguably the most beautiful girl in the world. He knew it was wrong to think about it that way but he wanted to prove that he could succeed without them. He wondered why they were coming here in the first place. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the singing of a phoenix. He looked to his right to see a beautiful fire red phoenix fly over to him and land on his shoulder before nuzzling his cheek.

Percy suddenly wondered how long they had been in the headmasters office when he noticed that Dumbledore was already seated and watching him clearly amused. He petted the Phoenix and sat in the gestured seat with the Phoenix sitting contently on his shoulder. "Well it seems that Fawkes likes you Harry." Dumbledore said with sincerity. "That proves your heart is in the right place, most Phoenixes refuse to even be petted by some people while Fawkes flew over to you initiating the contact, amazing indeed." He said to himself now I called you in here because I know you have mixed emotions about me inviting some of camp half-blood here but it is important that you know that I had a valid reason.

"Which is?" Percy prompted. "You know of how Harry was named as the boy-who-lived correct?" Dumbledore asked suddenly. After Percy nodded he continued "Well you should also know that the wizard known as Lord Voldemort is trying to return if my mother filled you in to the fullest." After a sound of agreement he continued. "Voldemort's followers are causing disturbances everywhere and they made it to America where they formed alliances with the few remaining titans who want revenge on Olympus. The campers need to team together with powerful wizards this way we can all finish are wars at the same time and help each other out. If the titans find out that we now have more allies as well they may stop that is why they are coming here. It will just be until the end of the year. Dumbledore explained to Percy who was pacing back in forth in front of his desk. Percy looked up "So after that they go back to camp?" Percy asked hopefully. Dumbledore smiled "Yes they will go back to camp and you will be able to stay here if you really want to." Since you were assigned to protect Harry by your patrons your job will not necessarily be finished by the end of the year considering every year Harry gets into some kind of trouble."

Percy grinned at this new development happy that he wouldn't be forced to leave. As of right now Percy had no desire to return to camp where they would come to him with their fake apologies begging for his help in a war that at the time has nothing to do with him considering he was banished. He was also happy he wouldn't be separated from Fleur. For some reason he felt that he could trust her. She was a great listener and always listened to his problems before giving honest answers. Unlike Annabeth who always after hearing his question looked at him like he was an idiot for asking and would either walk off or make fun of him in what he use to think of as playful teasing but now knew as hurtful ridiculing. "Perseus." Said Dumbledore "I'd advise you to go and prepare yourself, they are arriving tomorrow."

AN: I decided to make Percy and Fleur share their feelings for each other before the camp gets to Hogwarts. Next chapter will be about some of Camp Half-Blood's arrival at Hogwarts and some of the reactions. As always review for faster updates.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Despite him allowing Camp-Half Blood to come to Hogwarts Percy couldn't help but respect Albus Dumbledore. The man had ruined his day way faster then the gods ever had, with the exception of his banishment. Percy knew that it wasn't fair to be upset with Dumbledore simply because he needed help, and despite making mistakes he knew that Dumbledore always had his heart in the right place. That was the main reason Percy didn't complain that much about the arrangements. Besides if the campers came they would be in for the surprise of their lives when they saw him. Earlier Dumbledore had helped him come up with a cover story. He was on a quest if someone asked why he was here. That was the best cover story they could come up with and while sad it was technically true. He was on a quest to protect Harry.

Percy walked out of Dumbledore's office and made his way up to the Gryffindor common room. Percy knew that before Annabeth arrived that he needed to ask Fleur for clarification on their relationship as not being on the same page could cause some embarrassment that he didn't need right now. He really liked Fleur and it surprised him how fast he fell for her in such a short period of time. He walked up a few flights of stairs to come up to a painting of a fat woman in her mid thirties. "Greater Good" Percy said knowing that it was either Dumbledore or a member of his resistance team,known as the Order of the Phoenix, that came up with the ridiculous name for a password. The woman gave a small smile and opened the portrait for him to enter the Gryffindor common room.

Percy walked in to see Fleur talking quietly with Hermione and Ginny in the corner, while Ron was embarrassing Harry in a match of wizards chess. Percy still couldn't believe how different the wizarding world was from what they called the muggle world. If someone had told him earlier that a simple second year enchantment would do such things he would have thought they were crazy but now he knew better, Percy knew that any thing was possible for wizards. Percy walked over to Fleur's group. "Fleur can I speak to you for a moment." Percy asked steeling his nerves. He knew that Fleur deserved to know about his past especially since she told him about hers. Despite knowing this he was still nervous about opening up like that.

Fleur looked up obviously startled but relaxed when she recognized the male voice that had spoken. Fleur wasn't used to relaxing in the presence of males. Most of the time she had to be on guard the most around the male gender because of how her veela allure affected them. That was one of the reasons she came to like Percy so much. He thought she was beautiful for her allure or not, her allure didn't even affect him, and he got to know her before he decided if he liked her he didn't just want her for her looks. It was refreshing to Fleur to know that not all men could do was ogle her. Most never got past her looks to realize she was a living being who had feelings and emotions just like everyone else. "Sure Percy, I'll talk to you two later." Fleur said to her new friends while she stood up and stretched before walking out of the common room following behind Percy.

Percy was relieved when she said yes. He hoped she wouldn't question what for and all that while they were in the common room. What he was going to tell her was private and wasn't for all ears to know. He knew wizards had something called the Statue of Secrecy. The Statue of Secrecy was made to make sure that non-magical people, muggles, never become aware of the magical worlds existence. It stated that magic should never be used in the presence of a muggle with the exception of self-defence. And while demigods had the mist you still weren't supposed to go out of your way to use your powers in front of people just in case the mist failed and you were caught on camera or something and you have to explain that.

"Where are we going Percy?" Fleur asked. Not recognizing the route they were taking. What she didn't know was Percy was taking her to a secluded part of the lake that he had found by mistake a couple days earlier. Percy smiled "Their are some things we need to discuss so I figured that we could go to a part of the lake I found since it would be a great place to talk about them." Fleur nodded her head in agreement with his idea. In truth Percy had felt his waters powers return awhile ago and he figured that part of the lake would be a great place to show off his powers when Fleur didn't believe him about his family history. He knew that it was something hard to believe at first from experience and Annabeth hadn't made it any easier for him. He didn't get to see the orientation video and she still treated him like an idiot who was lucky she was taking the time out of her day to answer his questions. It made his blood boil looking back on the things she did and said to him.

Percy didn't know what to think about his powers over water returning to him, it was obvious that they realized he was innocent and wanted him back but he didn't really want to go back. He had found a place where he didn't have to be the leader or the hero. Here he could be normal with the exception of trying to enter himself into the Tri-Wizard tournament. Percy also knew that if they found out he was innocent Annabeth would try to get back together with him and he didn't want that. Percy had found out that he was now over Annabeth. She was to manipulative of a person. She used people who cared for her to get to the top. Her fatal flaw pride made her want to be the best and to date the best and so she had dated him then moved on to Theseus and now she would try to come back to him which he wouldn't allow. He would not let himself fall for all those lies again. He would be the strong person that he knew he was. Because her lying was the reason he was banished and his parents had to move.

Percy had discovered a lot about himself after his water powers left. He realized that he wasn't scared of going in the air anymore. He figured that all children of Poseidon just naturally didn't like the air. Once his powers were stripped he realized Zeus couldn't really stop him from flying on a broom because he was disowned so he had asked Harry and Ron what the best broom on the market was and asked his patrons for one. His patrons sent him the best broom out on the market at the time on the very next day and he headed out to the quidditch pitch with Ron, Harry, and Ginny to be taught how to play.

After awhile they discovered he excelled at every position and could easily play on any house team he wanted. It was decided that his keeper skills surpassed even Oliver Woods a Puddlemere United player. Despite this Percy had little interest in the sport but knew that it could be useful. He knew it was because of his demigod reflexes from having ADHD that allowed him to play such great defense and prevent anyone from scoring goals on him. They all thought he was amazing on a broom and felt that it was a crime if he didn't try out for the team next year. What they didn't know was that he most likely wouldn't be here next year but he didn't see a reason in telling them that and crushing their dreams. With his water powers returned Percy knew that he would be even more of a powerful ally and dangerous enemy. That was why he had to tell Fleur what she was getting into. He didn't want her to not understand things like he had in the beginning due to other people not thoroughly explaining things when they should have. It caused him a lot of unnecessary trouble that hopefully she could avoid.

"Fleur sit down this is going to take a while." Percy said in a most serious voice she had ever heard him use. Most of the time he was joking around or just hanging out he had never acted this serious before. She knew by the tone in his voice that something was wrong or very important and so she gave him her undivided attention. "What is it Percy?" Fleur questioned worriedly. It was truly amazing to Fleur that in such a little amount of time she had come to like Percy as much as she did. She knew that it sounded impossible to fall for someone as fast and hard as she did but she couldn't help it. He treated her the way no-one else had and she knew she was falling for him hard. "You know how you told me about some things from your past?" Percy asked. Fleur nodded not seeing where this was going.

"Well there are some things that you should know from mine." Percy said trying to figure out where it would be best to start off at. He knew he couldn't just start from the battle with Kronos so he figured the beginning would be as good as ever a place to start off at. "Now if I tell you than you will have to let me say everything I have to say without interrupting me because it will take a while to get all of this out and it is hard enough to relive." "I understand that you must be telling me something that you don't like to talk about and you are trusting me with a lot, that is why I will not tell anyone anything you say." Fleur said. Percy had never heard someone speak with so much conviction. The way she spoke sounded so determined that he knew he could trust her. It felt nice to him to know that he had someone who would help him in any way needed.

"When I was twelve years old I found out I was a demigod, do you know what that is?" He asked looking up at Fleur who nodded. "While we weren't required to learn Greek Mythology it was an elective we could take after our third year. I thought it sounded interesting so I took two years of it before I took some harder classes to help with my owls."She said. Percy nodded "Well I found out I was a son of Poseidon God of the Seas when I was twelve. I had to go to a summer camp called Camp Half-Blood where they teach demigods about their heritage and train them in the weapons of their choice. Since then I have went on quests every year to save the world and was called the savior of Olympus last year after stopping a take over attempt by the titans." Percy said then looked at Fleur "Do you follow me saw far?" Fleur nodded "You are half god and have saved the world more than once." She said summarizing everything but also sounding conflicted. Her voice made it clear that she believed him but Percy could tell that she had her doubts. Personally he couldn't blame her for her doubts because he would be the same way.

"At camp I was the leader everyone looked to me for guidance until my half-brother came." Percy said half-brother so angrily that it sent shivers down Fleur's spine. Fleur had never heard Percy talk with so much hate and anger in his voice. Fleur knew that Percy had to have had a big reason for such because he was usually so calm and collected. He had never looked so furious in the short time they had come to know each other. Fleur thought about her little sister Gabrielle and she couldn't imagine hating her. They were as close as siblings could be.

"When he came the campers all gravitated towards him for his strength. Nobody paid any attention to me except for the few people I talked to on a normal basis. I couldn't believe how quickly people would turn their backs on someone." "My girlfriend and all the close friends I made throughout my time at camp left me or believed someone's lies despite the fact that they knew me for years." Percy described all this with hate and a deep sadness in his voice. All the doubts Fleur had vanished with each word he spoke. They were so sincere and full of the pain that only betrayal could cause. Fleur had felt this betrayal before when she started maturing and her veela allure had made itself known by making anyone near her feel the pull male or female. At the age of twelve Fleur couldn't control it and had to watch as all her female friends let jealousy control their actions while her male friends couldn't even think properly in her presence.

While Fleur was thinking about her betrayals Percy was thinking about his own. He could still remember the day when he was banished

_**Flashback**_

_I walked into the Poseidon cabin only to find my supposedly loyal girlfriend Annabeth and my half-brother Theseus kissing passionately._

"_Annabeth how could you?" I asked through gritted teeth. I couldn't believe that my girlfriend and best friend of years would betray my trust. Especially with my own half-brother._

_She gasped "Percy it's not what it looks like." But I could tell she was lying. Her eyes had that calculating gleam to them that let me know she was thinking of a way out of this. But I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of trying to trick me. I was tired of her know it all attitude._

"_Really, because it looks like my girlfriend is kissing my brother." I said furiously. "I can't believe I trusted you."_

" _It's exactly what it looks like." Said Theseus smugly. " She realized she could have much better than the likes of you so when I offered she accepted without hesitation."_

"_Annabeth I thought you loved me." I said trying to get her to see how dumb her decision is in the hopes that she would come back to me and that we could move on from this since she was the last person I had in this camp._

"_I did but then Theseus came and he's better than you."She said effectively breaking my heart. I couldn't believe she would do something like this._

_I walked up to Theseus and punched him so hard some teeth fell out,then I tackled him to the floor. We both started passing punches but I had anger on my side I was easily winning since I wanted him punished. I slammed him into the side of the cabin and_

_I would have continued until three bright flashes caused me to stop. I looked up to see my father Poseidon and his brothers, Zeus, and Hades looking at me angrily._

"_What are you doing?" My father asked looking at me with disappointment._

_Annabeth spoke up "Me and Theseus were in here talking and he just snapped and punched Theseus." She said lying through her teeth before I got a chance to explain. I knew that she wasn't the same Annabeth I fell in love with when she cheated on me but to lie about it amazed me._

"_Percy how could you do that to your brother I hereby disown you" my father said. I suddenly felt my powers over sea leave me. I couldn't understand why my own father would disown me before even hearing my own side of the story. I mean considering his rivalry with Athena I thought he would be upset with her even being in his cabin._

"_Perseus for your actions lately we hereby banish you from camp and New York, your parents have been told and want to leave with you so they have decided to move elsewhere."_

"_But I didn't do anything Theseus did" I said truthfully. Trying to get them to see what really happened but they wouldn't have any of it._

"_Enough of your lies you are just jealous of your brother, now leave we have decided to allow you to keep your weapon you will need it" said Hades._

_**End of Flashback**_

Percy looked out at the lake and thought about all that had occurred he knew that Fleur had heard the hurt in his voice when he spoke because she took his hand halfway in. He also noticed that when she took his hand he relaxed. Her hand calmed him for reasons he would never know. He also noticed she gripped his hand softly while trying to comfort him. Annabeth only held his hand in public like she was claiming him hers and no-one elses. He realized that if he had paid more attention he would have read the signs a lot sooner and would have noticed that she was lying in a more productive and less hurtful fashion. If he had known earlier his feelings for her wouldn't had manifested over time.

Putting aside his feelings for Annabeth Percy knew that his feelings for Fleur were ten times that. While it took years for him to recognize his feelings for Annabeth it hasn't taken him a week to realize how strongly he felt for Fleur. He knew that he needed to talk to her and ask her out sooner rather than later.

"Fleur" Percy said gathering all the courage he use to have to use in battle. When he realized he had her attention he continued " I really like you. Not a small crush like but a serious feelings for you like. I know that we haven't known each other for a long time, in fact some people would still consider us strangers but we know a lot about each other. And getting to know you has made getting over my betrayal and banishment so much easier. So tangent aside I would like to know if you would be my girlfriend." He finished lamely before putting his head down waiting for an answer. He looked up and was sad to see tears in her eyes.

Fleur listened to his mini speech with rapt attention and couldn't help but cry when he finished. Despite his nervousness she thought it was the most beautiful speech she had ever heard. Fleur never thought that a male would be able to resist her allure and figured that if she wanted to date she would just have to settle. She never thought she would meet someone like Percy.

Percy looked on in sadness. Percy realized that asking Fleur out was what she got from every male she knew. She thought he was different and now would end up mad at him. "Look Fleur I'm sorry about asking its just..." He never got to finish as her lips crashed onto his. He was shocked but quickly responded by putting his arms around her waste as her moved to run through his hair. This was the third girl that had kissed him in Percy's life. And he would trade the other to for more of this one in a heartbeat. Fleur's lips were soft and full of emotions while Annabeth's were always rough and for show. While this kiss was passionate it wasn't awkward. And while unexpected it wasn't completely unexpected like how Rachel's kiss was right before his departure for a quest.

They reluctantly broke apart after oxygen became a problem. Percy knew that he had to have had the dumbest grin ever on his face. The grin on Fleur's face made him happy he was sitting down because if he wasn't he was sure he would have fell with the way his knees were weakening. Fleur laughed "Of course I will be your girlfriend. You are the only person who has ever made me feel the way I do with you."

Percy was calm and collected on the outside but on the inside he was doing back flips. He couldn't believe she said yes. He knew that she had probably developed small feelings for him but for them to be that strong was shocking but not unpleasant. He was happy she had the same type of feelings that he had. He looked at his watch and almost gasped. The campers would be here soon and he had to go to the front of the school with Dumbledore and explain that he was on a mission. Earlier in the day Percy was nervous but with Fleur as his girlfriend he didn't have to worry about Annabeth and he could hopefully catch back up with his two cousins and also best friends Nico and Thalia. While the campers left him they were always by his side and supported him when he needed it.

"Fleur its late we have to get you back to the dorm so I can rest a little before I go meet professor Dumbledore." Percy said. Fleur nodded her head in agreement. Percy stood up and held out his hand fer her to grab. She softly grabbed his hand before they walked off towards the Gryffindor dorm.

**Time Skip A Few Hours Later**

Percy woke up, grabbed his wand, and cast a quick tempus spell to tell him the time. I was close to six in the afternoon the time where he was supposed to head out to the grounds and meet Professor Dumbledore. He put on some of his best school robes a red,gold,yellow, and black combination that represented Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and had both house crests horizontally across his chest. After speaking to a couple people he made his way down to the grounds. He saw the headmaster standing their waiting on the camp. "Hello Professor." Percy called out as he made his way over to the man. Dumbledore smiled "Percy my good boy good to see you on time. Most students usually come fashionably late as they like to say." He said with the always present twinkle in his eyes.

Percy shrugged "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see my old friends again." Percy was sure anybody who was listening would notice how sarcastic he sounded. Dumbledore nodded "I know that you won't automatically forgive all of them and you might never forgive some of them but please don't cause a scene in school you can do what you want outside." Percy nodded his head.

They made small talk but the rest of the wait was made in relative silence. While it wasn't uncomfortable it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Both men were to deep in their own thoughts to really make good conversation. At last a ship could be seen in the distance making it's way towards the two at a good speed. It wasn't two fast or slow but moving more at a set pace then a race. The ship was huge and looked to be about three to four stories high. It was a brilliant color of white and gold and shining spectacularly. It's front was long and narrow while the back was wide and thick like it's storage was built in the back. The ship continued to edge closer until it got to the end of the water and stopped at shore where eleven people came out.

They were all tall but one stood out above the rest, maybe because of his height and age or it could be the fact that he had a horses ass. He walked in the front while the rest fell in behind. Percy recognized them all. They were his old friends(emphasis on the word old), his mentor Chiron the trainer of heroes, and his current best friends Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace. They all looked around in wonder and amazement at the castle and despite him hating most of them he had to agree that it was beautiful. They gasped upon seeing him and he couldn't blame them. He had been missing for a while now and he knew that they wanted to apologize not that at the moment he was going to accept their apologies.

Dumbledore smiled at them "Hello all, My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm sure most of you all know Percy Jackson." He said in his kind grandfatherly voice he always uses. Percy looked around to see facial expressions Katie, Connor, Travis, and Will all looked happy and apologetic. Like they all wanted forgiveness. Percy missed them but knew that they had to earn his forgiveness. Clarisse's face showed indifference but her eyes showed the true sorrow that she was feeling. Drew's face showed the lust that it always held when he was around her and surprisingly it held happiness that he had been found. He was surprised to see that because the two were never all that close. While surprised he wasn't mad at her because they were never close enough for her to believe him. Annabeth looked like it was Christmas and started giving him looks that she seemed to think were flirty but really looked scary. Percy was actually happy he found out Annabeth's true colors. Jake looked pleased that Percy was ok and hopeful that he would be forgived. Chiron looked happy that his former student was alive and by the looks of it well. Thalia and Nico looked ecstatic that their cousin was safe and sound.

"Hello Albus it has been a long time. These are my students who I guess you can learn the name of while they are being sorted since it will take a while should we head in." Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement and they both walked ahead leading the e way. Before Percy could blink he was tackled in a hug. He looked up and was surprised to see Thalia with tears in her eyes. "Kelp head I missed you so much." Percy smiled "Pinecone face you need to get it together these robes are expensive." He said laughing at the glare he received for her old nickname. As much as she would love to deny it she had missed that name a lot more than she would care to admit.

After they pulled apart he was in another huge hug by his other cousin but was happy to see no tears in his eyes. "Death breath how are you?" He asked playfully to the person he considered a younger brother. "If you ever go missing without contacting me again then I will have Alecto throw you in the fields of punishment." "That reminds me" said Thalia before Percy got struck by some lightning and landed on his butt. The three cousins laughed and the campers joined in until Percy glared at them. Just because he wasn't upset with his cousins didn't mean he forgave them. He saw Annabeth run up and try to hug him from behind. He couldn't believe the nerve the girl had. He stepped to side at the last minute and watched with satisfaction as she fell face first into the ground.

Without bothering to help her up he walked to the Great Hall with the rest knowing that tonight they would have to talk and exchange stories as much as he hate it he needed to find out what was happening at camp. After sharing goodbyes with Nico and Thalia he walked over to the Gryffindor table while the demigods moved to stand in the middle of the Great hall where Dumbledore was waiting to make an announcement. " I would like all of you to welcome "Chiron's Academy of the Magically Gifted."Dumbledore said introducing the people everyone was whispering about. He also knew why they were whispering since the demigods were all in excellent shape and had extremely good looks due to being part god therefore making them stand out more than regular mortals. "They will now be sorted" said Professor McGonagall.

" Chase, Annabeth." Annabeth made her way over to the stool. **"**Ravenclaw.**"**

"Angelo di Nico." Nico stepped forward. "Gryffindor."

"Gardener, Katie." Katie had to wait a bit on the stool before. "Hufflepuff."

"Grace, Thalia." Thalia calmly walked up. "Gryffindor"

"La Rue, Clarisse." Clarisse roughly walked up. "Gryffindor."

"Mason, Jake." Jake quietly made his way over. "Hufflepuff."

"Stoll,Connor." Connor deviously smirked his way up. "Ravenclaw."

"Stoll, Travis." Travis also smirked his way up. "Ravenclaw."

Percy was surprised with some of the sortings. He knew that Clarisse had to be in Gryffindor because of her recklessly brave action like on his second quest but the Stolls in Ravenclaw. The more he thought about it though the more it made sense. The Stolls always do pranks and never get caught unless they want you to know they did it. The feat went by fast enough and Percy hoped it wouldn't because like expected Dumbledore asked him and the demigods to stay behind. He knew they were going to have to talk eventually about keeping identities safe and all that but he really wasn't in the mood. He followed the headmaster out of the great hall after he was finished eating and knocked before hearing a soft "enter" and seeing everyone else already there. One things for sure Percy thought, this is going to be a long meeting.

An: Next chapter is when the champions will be chosen. Like always, Review if you want the updates to come faster.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Some things in this chapter are from the book Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by J.K Rowling while everything else is of my own creation.

Chapter 10

All in all the meeting went exactly like Percy thought it would. Every camper constantly staring at him like Dumbledore wasn't talking to them at all. It was amusing and annoying at the same time. He knew that he would probably have to talk to the campers that were sorted into Gryffindor but as far as he was concerned they would have to gain his trust back. He wouldn't be the same loyal and trusting person he was because he now knew that like Athena said that flaw was fatal for a reason and he needed to get it under control. The meeting had started on a sour note when Annabeth tried to sit by Percy and ended when almost everyone fell asleep listening to Dumbledore's speech.

He started the speech off by explaining why Percy was at Hogwarts and ended it by going on about how theywere here to beat any monsters or demigods that got through the castle wards while they were here."_Like they deserved an explanation for why I'm here"Percy_ thought. "_It's not like we're close or anything, so I wonder why he's explaining anything to them._" He said angrily to himself careful to not show any of the emotions he felt on his face. It just wouldn't do to show weakness in front of the same people who would take advantage of someone when they were already down.

"Now I know you are all tired so I will let you all retire to your dorms for tonight. If you are in Slytherin follow Professor Snape. If you are were placed in Ravenclaw follow Professor Flitwick. If you are a Hufflepuff please follow Professor Sprout. If you were sorted into Gryffindor you can follow Mr. Jackson since Professor McGonagall is busy right now. _"Oh great" _Percy thought.

Percy got up and without looking back left the room. If they were smart enough to follow than they would get to the common room if not,well,they can meet Peeves, Mrs. Norris, and Filch. He knew that it was kinda rude and to anyone else he wouldn't have done it but they deserved every mean thing he could think of except maybe Azkaban. Percy didn't even notice people sprinting down the hall trying to catch up to him. He only turned around when someone tapped his shoulder. He spun around to come face to face with Katie Gardener a daughter of Demeter.

"Katie why are you following me? You aren't in Gryffindor."Percy said in confusion and a little coldly. He didn't want to seem to mad at them because he wanted them to see he was better off but it was late and he was really sleepy.

"Percy I just want to apologize. I know that you don't want to hear it but please just let me explain. I'm not expecting you to forgive me right away and I know that I will have to earn your trust back but I'm willing to take as long as it has to. I know that I should have believed you, but I wasn't thinking straight. I mean think about how your fatal flaw is loyalty and you would believe anything Thalia or Nico tells you right?" Not waiting for a reply she continued. "I was sorted into Hufflepuff because I am extremely loyal person too but while we were friends you never went out of your way to talk to me so I didn't know that much about you to believe you without proof." Katie finished off.

"But that's the thing Katie." Percy said. "You believed Theseus without any solid proof. He had been at camp for what,a week? And everyone believed him over me. I couldn't believe the same people that I had known for years would turn their backs on me when it was convenient without any regrets but you did now you have to live with the consequences." Percy said.

Katie nodded "I know all of that,believe me,all I want is for a chance to redeem myself. I truly am sorry Percy. She finished with tears in her eyes. "I swear it on the River Styx."

Thunder rumbled off in the distance but nothing happened to Katie. Percy walked over to her and brushed the tears off her face with his thumbs. "I now know that you are honest but I still don't forgive you. But since you apologized first and it was really sincere I won't be as hostile to you as I probably will be to the others and I will give you a chance to redeem yourself, now I have to get to bed and you really should do the same."

Without waiting for a reply Percy started walking back to the common room. He heard the other three walking behind him but he really didn't want to talk all that much so he walked up to the painting of the fat lady and waited until they caught up to him. "To get into the Gryffindor Common room you have to come to this exact portrait and say the correct password to be allowed entrance. This is mostly because it would be a security risk if you just allowed anybody to come into another houses common room because of pranks, fights, etc. That being said you can get into serious trouble for allowing a student from another house into the common room. Boys aren't allowed into girls dorms but girls are allowed in boys. Now any questions?" Percy asked.

"Nope kelp head I think we got all of it." Thalia said. Nico and Clarisse nodded their head in agreement. Percy walked up to the portrait "Greater Good." He said before walking through and up to his bed where he collapsed exhausted from the long day he just had.

Percy woke up still sleepy from the long day before. He knew that today the champions were going to be picked and he had yet to place his name in the goblet. He walked downstairs to see Thalia and Nico talking quietly. It surprised him that the two laziest people he had ever met in his life,besides the children from the Morpheus cabin and Leneus the satyr,were actually up before he was. " Hey Thalia, Nico did you two sleep well?" Percy asked trying to start a conversation as he waited for Fleur to come down from her dorm so he could walk to the Great Hall with her.

Nico nodded " I haven't ever slept on beds as soft as these." Percy smiled "They put cushioning charms on them to ensure a comfortable sleep. The only downside is that it makes me extra sleepy when I'm supposed to be going to class or something." Thalia laughed "That sounds like something you would do. Have you missed any classes yet? She asked. "Three, but I got Dumbledore to cover for me so I didn't get into any trouble. And since I have two patrons one being the goddess of magic herself I am ahead of everyone in my classes. Most of my teachers call me a prodigy.

"Wait. Did you say two patrons? Nico asked.

"I thought we all only received one blessing." Thalia said confused.

"Remember you two are on this quest because Chiron and Dumbledore know each other and favors were owed from all the years. I've been on this quest since school started. I got this quest from two of the gods." Percy stated.

"Who?" Nico asked.

Percy smiled " My two patrons are Lady Hecate Goddess of Magic and Lady Hestia Goddess of the Hearth." Percy said.

"Wait so you have powers over fire and food right?" Thalia asked.

Percy nodded "I also have stronger powers over magic than everyone because I have her full blessing meaning whenever I learn new spells it won't take as long for me to get. Small things like that but it does eventually add up.

Nico nodded " So you're like the Champion of Fire and Magic."

Percy smirked "Exactly now it was nice talking with you two but I'm going to go to the Great Hall to get some breakfast with my girlfriend."

They both nodded before doing a double take "Girlfriend" they said in unison. Percy smiled "there she is now coming down the stairs." They both turned their heads to see an average height, gorgeous blonde haired girl. Her hair was perfectly done and would have made all of the Aphrodite cabin jealous, heck it would have made all the girls from every cabin jealous. She also had beautiful blue eyes. She glanced around the common room ignoring the usual lust filled stares she was receiving and smiled when her eyes eventually landed on Percy. She gracefully made her way over where she kissed Percy softly on the cheek.

Percy grinned at her before turning to his shocked cousins "Guys this if my girlfriend Fleur Delacour. Fleur these are my two cousins Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace.

Fleur smiled at them "It is a pleasure to meet you both, Percy has told me all about you."

Thalia nodded "You to, and whatever he said about us was a lie don't believe any of it."

Nico eventually came out of his shock at the beautiful girl in front of him maybe because the allure wasn't as strong on him after awhile or maybe because Thalia slapped him in the back of the head but nonetheless he came around eventually. "Yeah it's a pleasure to meet Percy's girlfriend that he always talks about he's told me a lot about you to." Nico said.

"Really"Fleur said with raised eyebrows. When Nico nodded she continued "Because we just got together yesterday." Nico blushed when his cousins and his cousins girlfriend laughed at his expense. "Hey I was just trying to be polite." Nico said. Percy smiled "We'll see you two later." Percy grabbed Fleur's hand and walked out of the common room to the Great Hall.

"So are you ready to put your name in the Goblet?" Percy asked.

Fleur nodded "I have been waiting for a chance to prove myself for a long time now that an opportunity has arisen I will not let it slide by."

Percy smiled down at her "I'm sure after this tournament nobody will question you anymore."

They mostly walked in silence the rest of the way occasionally making small talk as to not make it an awkward silence. Even though they just met Percy already felt he knew her more than anybody else. It mostly had to do with the fact that demigods had a lot of secrets and most people weren't to keen on sharing that information with just anyone. That meaning that while at camp they didn't really tell each other a whole lot unless they were your siblings and Percy couldn't really see Theseus sitting quietly and listening to everything Percy had to say with a clipboard in his hands while Percy laid down on a couch. The thought actually made Percy laugh a little which got him a strange glance from Fleur but she didn't say anything. They walked into the Great Hall to see people watching as people put their names into the Goblet of Fire. Percy let go of Fleur's hand, pulled out a piece of parchment,split it into two halves, and gave one half to Fleur before writing his name down walking across the age line and putting his name into the Goblet. Fleur did the same before they sat down together at the Gryffindor table. Percy was dreading the middle of the year when he would have to go to the Hufflepuff table by himself.

**Time Skip**

Everystudent from every school was sitting in the Great Hall awaiting the pick of the champions. There wasn't one person in the hall that wasn't excited or at least curious about the picks for school champion. Albus Dumbledore was known for being dramatic so he had everyone on the edge of their seats eagerly waiting while he took his precious time.

"Any Second now." Lee Jordan whispered at the Gryffindor table. The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air and a charred piece of parchment came out of the goblet and came into the waiting hands of Albus Dumbledore.

"The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum." He announced. To receive applauds from many in the room. "No surprises there!" yelled Ron Weasley eagerly clapping for his favorite professional quidditch player. Another piece of parchment came out of the goblet.

"The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour." Fleur got up to claps from all around the school the loudest being from her boyfriend.

"The Hogwarts Champion is Percy Jackson." Percy stood up, nodded to acknowledge the applause he was receiving and strode out of the Great Hall to the room where the other two champions were. When Fleur saw him she ran up ad hugged him.

"We did it." She said excitedly.

Percy nodded and was about to say more when Harry came in looking heartbroken. "Whats wrong?" Percy asked. Harry didn't reply because at that time all the teachers, headmasters, and ministry officials for the three schools stormed into the room bombarding him with questions. Percy figured out that they thought that Harry put his name in the goblet and he had an idea.

Percy pulled out his wand and muttered the voice amplification spell "Sonorus." "I have a way to prove Harry's innocence." He said gaining everyone's attention. "Well Mr. Jackson let's hear it." Said Snape sneering at him. "Fine Harry pull out your wand and be prepared to repeat after me." Harry did as told so he continued "I Harry James Potter swear on my magic and my life that I did not place my name in the Goblet of Fire nor did I ask an older student to place my name inside of it so mote it be." When he finished a swirl of blue came out of his wand to show that the oath was made. Gasps were heard and noises of disbelief.

"If Potter didn't do it than who did?" Snape asked.

"That doesn't matter right now let's discuss the rules for this tournament." Said Dumbledore. "Mr. Bagman if you please."

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and a panel of judges. The champions are not allowed to ask for help of any kind from their teachers to complete in the tournament. The second task information will be given out when the first is completed. Any Questions?" He asked.

"Good" said Dumbledore "You should all head back and get some sleep and be on the lookout since we all know Harry didn't put himself in this tournament."

AN: Next Chapter will be the first task and that is when the real action starts. I wanted to do something to prove Harry's innocence in this story cause that always got on my nerves in canon. If they have truth potions and unbreakable vows why didn't anyone tell Harry to use one. Anyway, next chapter will be up sooner with reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was late in the afternoon and it was easy for Percy Jackson to say that he was busier than he had ever been. His new friend Harry had told him that the gamekeeper and keeper of keys at Hogwarts named Hagrid had showed him some dragons in the forbidden forest late one night. Percy didn't know much about dragons since his experience was mostly with drakons, bigger versions of dragons, but he knew if they were anything alike that he didn't want to meet one anytime soon or in the near future. He had been constantly studying with his friend Harry and girlfriend Fleur nonstop trying to find a few useful spells in the library.

While the library had many books they all had the ministry stamp of approval meaning they were all pretty useless. The ministry tried to regulate what they wanted you to know, sort of like the gods so that they knew that you wouldn't become more powerful than themselves. The ministry didn't allow the Hogwarts library to have anything that talked about breeding habits or the feeding habits of dragons. Despite the fact that Percy had been told many times in his life that he wasn't a genius he knew that it didn't take a genius to know that a dragon would eat any kind of meat given willingly or just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Percy was currently reading a book called "The Dark and Dangerous" trying to find anything about dragons that would be helpful. Only a few books in the library even talked about dragons so they were basically useless.

"Have you found anything useful or interesting yet?" Fleur asked out loud rubbing her temple and trying to concentrate without getting frustrated. Percy couldn't really blame her, they had been at this for hours to no avail.

Harry sighed agitated " All these books are the same, they say that a dragon is a legendary creature usually seen having serpent like or reptilian traits, and are usually extremely protective creatures going to great lengths to protect their young ones. The word dragon entered the English language in the early thirteenth century from the Latin word draconem meaning huge serpent. Most dragons weigh several tons,which I can attest to after experiencing that firsthand with Hagrid, and can usually breathe fire. Dragons are also pretty resistant to magic because of their scales and such, apparently making the only always vulnerable spot on their body their eyes."

Harry would have liked to just leave the library because frankly it had let him down big time. After several years of hearing Hermione go on and on about how good it was to go to the library when you didn't know something he was severely disappointed. That being said he wasn't going to mention it to Hermione. If she asked he would say that he knew everything he needed to learn about dragons and only needed to learn some new spells so that he wouldn't have to return here again.

Percy smiled " Have either of you thought of a spell that you would like to use?" Percy asked curious as to what they were going to do. They both shook their heads. Harry felt that he could trust Percy for some strange reason considering he still doesn't trust half of his year mates. Maybe it was because Percy proved his innocence and cleared his name or maybe because he believed him when no-one else did but he trusted him. Of course he didn't trust him enough to tell him about his innocent but still being pursued godfather Sirius and the fact that he was going to meet him in the common room that night by the fireplace. He didn't know how Percy would react to him being told that his fugitive of a godfather was innocent. He could see Percy being understanding but time would tell.

Fleur looked thoughtful "I have been trying to get my allure to come off a lot stronger so that I can try to put the dragon in a type of enchantment. I know that it won't last long but I think that it will hold long enough for me to do what I need to do. I have an advantage in this task because veela are for the most part fire resistant. I could get burned full on and probably would have but a small little scratch."

"But you will still try not to get hit with fire right?" Percy asked looking extremely worried at the prospect of his girlfriend just standing there with a blazing hot fire speeding towards her. Harry couldn't really blame him either. '_I mean if Ginny did something like that...wait Ginny. Where did that come from? I don't like Ginny like that, do I? I mean she is pretty, but she's my best mates sister, that would just be wrong, wouldn't it? _Harry thought to himself.

"Harry you still with us?" Percy asked. Harry had a thoughtful expression on his face that he didn't look like he used to often. Then again Percy wasn't one to judge when it came to school since he could barely last a whole school year in one without being expelled. Percy found it dumb that he got expelled considering he was saving their lives when it happened but he could understand where they were coming from all the same if he looked at it from their point of view.

"Yeah I think I'm going to go lay down and get some rest since I have to go and practice some spells tomorrow. Hermione said she was going to go teach me some new spells to use for the tournament since everyone else knows more spells than I do. I'm sort of excited and slightly anxious about what spells she knows considering Hermione tries to learn all the spells we learn each year from offensive spells to cleaning charms." Harry said before he got up from his seat at the table they were studying at in the library, pushed his chair in, and walked out leaving Percy and Fleur alone.

"Let's go back to the common room and get some sleep as well since we've pretty much learned everything that we can here." Fleur suggested. "Tomorrow is the day before the tournament and we have found out all we can about dragons here in the library."

Percy nodded and interwined fingers with Fleur before walking hand in hand to the Gryffindor common room. He gave her a small hug and a short but passionate kiss to the lips before they said their goodbyes to each other and went their separate ways up two different sets of stairs to their dorm rooms. Percy wasn't expecting a demigod dream but, well, he wasn't complaining since he had some questions that needed to be answered.

After laying his head down Percy found himself in a big white room. The room looked like an architects dream filled with beautiful paintings, and artwork on display. It had a big marble table where two beautiful women were talking. Percy immediately recognized both women as his two patrons. They motioned for him to come and join them at the table and he did so immediately out of respect for these two gods.

"Perseus it is good to see you again." Said Hestia after a moment of silence. "We did not want to disturb your rest but we wanted to discuss some important things with you." Percy smiled "It is fine with me. Without you two I wouldn't have a purpose right now. I wouldn't have made new friends at Hogwarts or had the pleasure of meeting Fleur which would mean I wouldn't have the wonderful girlfriend that I do now."

"While we helped get you here you did the other two by yourself." Hecate said after smiling at the demigod in front of her. '_He truly is different' _Hecate mused to herself. The only reason Hecate had allied herself with the titans was because she wanted the respect that she and the other gods deserved. If she knew that demigods like Percy would suffer then she would have made a different decision. He truly didn't deserve the hard life that he had.

"So Percy we were wondering what you planned to do for the first task and then we will offer some advice and suggestions." Hestia said. Percy shrugged "I think that I will be fine with a strong notice me not charm. I mean since you gave me your blessing I am resistant to fire so it can't burn me. The only thing I will have to worry about is getting hurt by falling or being thrown around."

Hecate nodded her head "That actually sounds like a good plan. I would tell you the ingredients to a temporary invulnerable potion to make sure you don't get hurt but it is extremely difficult and people would get suspicious if you got through the first task to easily. Percy nodded in understanding "I understand believe me I do, this world is extremely suspicious. I thought that some of the the gods were to curious for their own good but these witches and wizards make them seem almost normal."

Hestia smiled at him "Well since we see that your plan is a good one we will let you get back to your rest. Make sure you are careful we can't have our champion all beat up before the quest is up and finished, now can we? Sweet dreams Percy, make us proud."

_Time Skip to the first task_

By the time they were called into the tent every champion could agree on one thing they should have learned to make a calming drought before this event. It was the small things like that that no-one ever thinks about that can win these competitions. Before he got to the tent Percy was crowded around just like all the other champions being wished good luck. He even ran into a few demigods who all wished him luck. Annabeth didn't say anything but he could tell she wanted to. It was probably her fatal flaw hubris, pride, that wouldn't all her to apologize or wish him luck. Other than her all the other demigods wished him luck.

Percy walked into the tent and put his arm around a nervous looking Fleur. She relaxed into his embrace and gave him a short kiss on the lips. He could tell that she would have did it a little bit longer until the reporter Rita Skeeter walked inside the tent. Hecate had told him to be as nice as possible to Rita Skeeter because she has ruined an amazingly high number of people when they were rude to her. That made him decide that it wasn't worth it to make another enemy. Plus he could use that to his advantage later.

They gathered round at the voice of Ludo Bagman. "Greetings Champions. It is good to see you all again. Now in this bag I have four miniature dragons just to show you on a smaller scale what you will be facing. Each dragon has a number on its' head to show you the order in which you will proceed to undergo the challenge. You each will have the challenge of trying to get a golden egg that doesn't belong with the rest of the eggs. You will easily be able to tell. No dark magic will be allowed while all other spells ,potions, and such that you have learned or brewed in advance for this task will be allowed and recommended. Any questions? Good, we can get started. The sooner the better I always say. Ladies first, Miss Delacour if you would." Mr Bagman asked gesturing to the bag he was holding.

Fleur reached her hand into the bag and pulled out a yellow dragon with a four upon its head. Victor did the same and stuck his hand into the unknown wincing and pulling out a yellow dragon with a one on top of its' head. Percy did the exact same thing that the two before him did and pulled out a red and black dragon with a three on its' head. Harry the youngest was allowed to go last and pulled out the most vicious looking dragon from the bunch. It was a red dragon that kept trying to bite his fingers off with a two on top of its' head. Harry looked absolutely horrified at his luck and nobody could really blame him. This was the first part of his fourth year and most seventh year students would be worried about having to face that dragon. It was the biggest out of all the smaller scale ones by a landslide so it didn't take a genius to know it would be bigger than the rest.

Percy immediately felt worry for his new friend and judging by the look on Harry's face he wasn't much better. It amazed Percy that he finally met someone he could relate to so much. Harry once told him he was raised by his aunt and uncle who hated magic and therefore him by relation. He had to live with Gabe for years who hated him just on principle. They both got blamed when they were younger on things that they couldn't control and nobody believed them when they tried to explain that to them. Neither had a lot of money or a fun childhood growing up so both valued hard work above other things that didn't really matter as much to them like popularity though both ended up with it all the same.

"Percy I'm nervous." Fleur said breaking him out of his thoughts. "I mean I know that I have gotten my allure strong enough to pretty much enchant every person at this school, except for the people who are extremely strong minded and can't be persuaded as easily, but this is a dragon we're talking about they are huge. And resistant to most spells and potions and that makes me worried that they would be resistant to my allure."

"Fleur you will do fine. You don't have to do it for that long,it will be extremely quick for you. I mean who would want to be in the presence of a dragon for a long amount of time anyway? The dragon will be focused on keeping its' eggs safe so use that to your advantage." Fleur nodded.

"Alright." Said Ludo Bagman " Mr. Krum you are up first please step outside the tent. Victor did so while Harry nervously waited. _'I can't believe my luck.' _Harry thought._ 'I have to get my egg from the most aggressive dragon out there.'_ Harry's thoughts continued to be like these until he hear an enormous cheer from the crowd. Harry knew that that meant Victor had got his egg safely away from the dragon. He was glad Victor got his egg but upset that he was up next.

"And now." Harry heard the voice of Ludo Bagman say "We have the youngest contestant in the history of the Tri-Wizard tournament Harry Potter!" Harry nervously walked forward. He knew that he could summon the firebolt with the Accio charm Hermione taught him but that didn't mean he wanted to fly with a dragon. Harry was extremely surprised to hear how loud the cheers for him were. While everyone knew that he didn't put his own name in the goblet of fire some people were originally still jealous that he got the chance to compete. _'I guess they realize that I am about to risk my life here' _Harry thought.

The dragon saw Harry before he saw it, which was a neat trick considering it was the size of three extremely large mansions. The dragon used it's tail to hit the ground with a lot of brute strength. The ground began to crack up and rumble. Harry almost fel but stuck his hand out to catch himself before he ran to hide behind a big boulder for cover while he collected himself. Harry pulled out his wand which was something he realized he should have done a long time ago. He gave it a practiced flick before he stated the incantation "Accio Firebolt." He assumed he did the spell right like he did when he was practicing before but he knew that he needed to stall for time. He needed some type of distraction to keep the dragons eyes off of him just long enough for him to get on his broom and be in the air, where he felt most comfortable, to get the dragons attention back on him. Harry looked down and saw a nice sized rock he picked it up and threw it as far as he could. He heard the rock hit the ground behind where the dragon was. The good news is that got the dragon moving to find him, the bad news is the dragon came straight to where he was hiding behind the boulder.

Harry once again for around the twentieth time that day cursed his luck. He could tell that the crowd was getting restless and he couldn't blame them because as far as they could see he hadn't cast a spell yet. The dragon glared at him if dragons could glare. It gave him a look like how stupid do you think I am. The dragon opened its' mouth and just as it was about to open its' mouth to shoot a fire Harry saw his broomstick flying his way. He ran to it and jumped on it as flames passed by the side of his face. Harry zoomed by the dragon who flew behind him.

Harry tried pulling a wronski feint move and trick the dragon into going full speed towards the ground. The problem was this dragon was too smart for Harry's own good. After circling around the Hogwarts grounds Harry finally saw an opening. Harry quickly dove between a bridge where his broom got caught slightly. He hurriedly pulled it out and rushed to where the dragon eggs were. He heard a smashing sound behind him which let him know the dragon had tried to copy him and had smashed into the bridge by doing so. Harry grabbed the golden egg and rushed out of the tournament area as to get out of danger. Harry heard the cheers of the stadium and smiled.

After being called to compete Percy jackson walked out not nearly as nervous as Harry was with a confidence that surprised most. What most didn't know was as long as the dragon didn't physically hit him than he would be fine. With the powers that his ex-father gave him made him really fire resistant that added to the fact that one of his patrons was goddess of the hearth and that means that fire would really help him more than hurt him.

He walked out and cast a notice me not charm on himself as to not allow the dragon to see him. When he looked down he couldn't see himself which let him no that the charm worked. The crowd gasped when he went invisible because the charm was pretty advanced spell work. Harry tried to sneak up on the dragon but he should have known that with ears as big as they were that the dragon would be able to hear extremely well. He paid dearly for that when the dragon used its tail to hit in the area it thought that he was in. A confused or worried dragon is worse than a patient one because they become desperate. The dragons tail had spikes on it that scraped Percy's left leg. Percy gritted his teeth but cast a silencing spell on himself and moved forward. He carefully crept up ignoring the pain in his leg and walked by the dragon. He cast a banishing curse at the ground to his left to get the dragons attention over there before he rushed forward, grabbed the golden egg, and ran out of the tournament area and into the nurses tent. He placed the counter curse over himself to become visible again.

Percy walked inside to see Harry and Victor both being treated. Percy sat down beside them "I see you two both got past your dragon without to much trouble." Percy said. Harry smiled "It was more about using your head than learning spells." Victor nodded in agreement " I am going to lose points because some of my dragons eggs got broken during the tournament and the rules clearly state that a dragons egg can't be damaged during this event." Percy nodded.

Fleur walked out of the champions tent extremely anxious. She wasn't as nervous as she was before simply because Percy gave her a good pep talk. Percy's words gave her strength and the confidence. If Percy had that much confidence in her abilities than she wasn't going to let him down. Fleur walked out and came face to face with a huge dragon. Her confidence wavered but only for a second. She put her allure on full blast and then cast the useful wind spell that Percy taught her to send it out all in the air. Fleur noticed people in the stands looking at her waiting for her command. She made her allure come out as if she was everyone's boss. That would help her make the dragon listen to her command. "Sleep." Fleur said in her most powerful voice possible focusing all her strength on the dragon. The dragon rocked side to side and looked like it was fighting it. Fleur took this as her cue and ran forward.

Fleur almost made it until the dragon smashed it's tail in front of her forcing her to move off course. She landed off to the side with a cut on her face and looked up to see the dragon flapping above her head. "Sleep."Fleur said stronger and louder than before. Fleur had something to prove and she wouldn't, no she refused be the only one who didn't get their egg. The dragon paused just long enough for her to rush forward and snatch he egg. It shot flames at Fleur trying to make her pay for dare trying to steal one of its eggs but Fleur ran out faster than the flame and left before the flame could reach her.

Fleur ran into the nursing tent to see the other three champions talking quietly and immediately ran over to Percy and hugged him tightly. He returned the favor "I told you that you would be able to do it." He whispered in her ear. She lovingly smiled up at him "I know, I was just worried." They conversed with each other until it was time to hear the scores and they all huddled around.

"For fourth place we have Mr. Victor Krum with a score of 40/50. Mr. Krum lost points because some of his eggs didn't make it."

"For third place we have Mr. Harry Potter with a score of 43/50. Mr. Potter lost points for getting cut on the arm."

"For second place we have Ms. Fleur Delacour with a score of 46/50. Ms. Delacour lost points for getting scratched on her face."

"And now for the moment we've all been waiting for in first place we have Mr. Percy Jackson with a score of 48/50. Mr. Jackson lost points for the cut on his leg.

The champions smiled relatively pleased with their scores and made their way back out and into the stands to be greeted by their friends and family who watched the tournament.

AN: Well that's another chapter finished. Next chapter will be the Yule Ball. If anyone has an OC that they want paired up with a demigod who isn't Percy feel free to tell me and I might put them in the story. I will need a good description and what house they are in. As always, review for faster updates.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter. All rights are reserved to their respective owners Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling.

**AN: This is mainly for all of those people who gave me an original character to use. I didn't get that many reviews with peoples original characters for last chapter so I don't have that many original characters to use meaning I will just make some up. That being said a lot of the original characters I did get wanted to be paired up with Nico. I will pair the first person who asked up with Nico and the others will just be paired with another random demigod of my choice.**

Chapter 12

Yule Ball

The exciting chatter in the school these days was deafening. Percy couldn't believe how giggly girls could get when there was a chance to dress up, he also couldn't believe how much whining boys could do when they had to dress up. Percy sat around at the Hufflepuff table bored out of his mind eating his lunch. Fleur had left with Hermione, Ginny, and a few other girls he hadn't bothered to remember the names of to go to Hogsmeade and buy there dresses for the ball.

Normally that wouldn't be a bad thing but considering they did that as soon as they found out that their was a ball it put a tremendous amount of pressure on the boys to ask them to the dance. Percy couldn't deny that he was getting impatiently bored looking around the great hall wondering when lunch would be over and he could do something productive when the owl his patrons gave his mom soared over to the Hufflepuff table he was sitting at and stuck it's leg out with two letter attached.

Dear Percy,

_I heard all about the first task and I just wanted to let you know that me and Paul are very proud of you. Dragons are extremely dangerous creatures and are also very protective and territorial. That being said we were very worried when we heard that you had to get past one. But you yet again proved our worries to be unnecessary. _

_ You'd think after everything that you've faced it would make it easier for me to accept that you are always in dangerous situations and that I would be used to it but I just can't bring myself to be comfortable with that just yet. I also heard from two little birdies who will remain nameless that a ball is coming up. _

_ Now I know you're getting worried, so don't, I'm not going to give you the talk or anything like that. Though Paul was setting up a PowerPoint presentation with sound effects, pictures,charts, graphs, and a laser pointer but I finally got him to stop. I was worried that you wouldn't know how to dance but Hecate tells me that her blessing has allowed you to know ballroom dancing well enough to be able to keep up with a pureblood who's been taught their whole life. _

_ Well that's enough for one letter. The headmaster says we'll be able to come to the school to watch the third task and I can meet the girlfriend I'm told you have. Don't worry Paul has talked to me about it and I've decided that I won't embarrass you to much. I've decided to just stick with naked baby pictures and stories of when you used to __think you were a superhero. I love and miss you and Paul says hi and that we'll see you later._

Love You,

Your mother Sally Blofis

Percy couldn't help the large smile that broke out across his face after reading the letter his mother sent him. For a couple of reasons actually. One being he hadn't heard from her in a while and it was good to see that she was doing alright. Mainly because as much as she says she worries about him he does the same for her, he also knew that monsters could at anytime take out their anger on him with his mother and stepfather. That thought scared him greatly. Another reason he smiled at the letter was because he had already had a traumatic experience with adults trying to give him the talk. When he had been dating Annabeth, Chiron had apparently took it upon himself to give Percy the talk and an awkward hour later an extremely red faced Percy ran out of the big house as fast as he could faintly hearing a very pleased Mr.D laughing behind him and congratulating an embarassed Chiron on ruining the brats talk experience the best he could. That made him all the more thankful that his mother had saved him from experiencing that again. He looked at the second letter he received that day and opened it up to see it was from his patron Lady Hecate.

Dear Champion,

_First I would like to apologize about we haven't been able to talk to you lately. The other gods have been wanting to talk to you but we have told them that you need to __focus on the tournament. They have left it alone for right now but I fear it will come up again. Believe it or not I didn't initially write this letter to stress you out with that as much as I wrote it to inform you of some important things that you need to know. We know all about the ball and how it is coming up and so we know that you have to get some knew dress robes. Now before you argue about it we already know that you don't necessarily have to get knew dress robes. That being said we absolutely refuse for you to not look your best at every opportunity. Especially considering you are representing us after all. Because frankly we will not have our champion wearing anything less than the best. That being said I have placed one of the many Hecate family rings inside of this letter for you to use. The ring is used as identification to get into my vault and it doubles as a portkey to take you to Gringotts after that you will be able to use it to transport you right back to Hogwarts. I have mananged to get you an appointment with the goblin lord Ragnok. There are probably at most two dozen people with this ring and all of them are my demigod children. Some of my demigod children I tell about their demigod heritage but for others I tell them about their wizarding heritage. It usually depends on which side needs them more at the time or which one they will have a better life in. Once they reach adulthood if they haven't already found out about the other worlds full of magic users then I will tell them so they aren't surprised. The Hecate family is considered one of the Ancient and Noble houses yet most people think that its died out because no-one has that last name anymore. You can get as many galleons out as you want because it automatically refills itself. Take the Potter boy with you so that you can keep an eye out __on him when you go to Gringotts and also ask about the Potter vault something that Dumbledore should have told the boy about it earlier but he still thinks that the Dursley's treated the boy relatively well and that they had already told him of his vault and other things about magic that he should already know that he doesn't. If you don't do it now it may take years for him to learn about his family history. Talk to you later_

Love,

Your Patron Lady Hecate

Percy got up and left the Great Hall trying to cancel out the loud noise as if it wasn't their, rest assured he was utterly failing. The Yule Ball was making it extremely hard for Percy to prepare for the second task. That being said he wasn't that worried. When he first opened up the egg everyone started screaming so he shut it, but he didn't hear the loud screeching noise that they heard. Nope he heard a beautiful song being sung. He knew that it had to do with the fact that his so called 'father' gave him his powers back so he wasn't really worried or freaked out about that. No he was more worried about what was said in the song.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And to recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
_Too late it's gone, it won't come back."_

As embarrassed as he was to admit it he knew that Fleur was the one person he would miss the most. 'It's weird how fast things change' Percy thought. He knew that if it was the same time last year he would have missed Annabeth more than anyone but not now. Fleur was better than Annabeth in every single way that he could imagine. She was beautiful on the inside and out while Annabeth was beautiful on the outside she was a horrible person on the inside. She used people to a degree that event the gods didn't dare go to. She was the type of person who didn't care who got hurt as long as she got what she wanted in the end and it made him feel sick with himself that it took so much for him to realize what he should have years ago.

Percy smirked around at the chaos that was Hogwarts. Whilst any other year most would be getting prepared for returning home for Christmas break, this year all were scrambling around like headless chickens searching for dates, buying clothes, borrowing galleons, it was a wonderful experience. Personally he hadn't exactly asked his girlfriend to the ball either, but he was working on it. In his opinion Fleur deserved the best night ever during the Yule Ball and he was going to do everything in his power to provide that for her. Sure most people would just assume that since their dating he wouldn't have to ask her to the ball he could just assume that they were going together, but then again Percy wasn't most people.

"Hey Percy, can I talk to you for a minute." A voice said behind Percy. Percy would recognize that voice anywhere and immediately recognized Connor Stoll. He was shorter than his brother so they could never fool him into believing they were the other one yet they still tried and failed to pull a fast one every now and again. He hadn't talked to Connor much, not that it was high on his to do list anyway mind you, but it was mainly because the Stoll brothers and the Weasley twins have been causing havoc together ever since they met. Hogwarts was full of pranks at first but now it was scary how cautious you had to be. Percy would never had thought the students would become as paranoid as their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody, but the students were beginning to put him to shame.

Percy hesitated slightly before nodding "Um... sure Connor shoot." "Well I just wanted to ask you about something. You know how the Yule Ball is coming up right?" Connor asked. "Connor if you're about to ask me to the ball I'm going to have to stop you right there." Percy said with a smirk at Connors facial expression. "What...no, its nothing like that its just you're good with girls. You haven't tried to flirt with any girl here except your girlfriend since I've been here and yet almost all the girls in Hogwarts still like you, so I would like some advice about a girl I like." Connor finished nervously. Percy sighed "Who?" He asked. "Her name's Ella Dawn a Ravenclaw,we met the first night we arrived here and I introduced myself and Travis to her and we kind of hit it off. I like her a lot but you know I can get kind of nervous around girls like my brother."

Percy laughed oh he knew that for sure. When Travis finally figured out he liked Katie Gardner he pretty much stalked her in the camp gardens because he was to nervous to actually talk to her. He also decided pranking her would be a much better way to get her attention. Long story short it got her attention in a bad way. "So you said she's a Ravenclaw right?" Percy asked. Connor nodded his head. "Well Ravenclaws aren't just nerds like everyone else seems to think they have feelings and things as well but what I've noticed the most is that they respect knowledge. You and your brothers are actually really smart with your pranks and such so just show her your intelligent side. I impressed a lot of the Ravenclaw students with my knowledge in Care of Magical Creatures and that led to some of them getting small crushes on me, you should just show her your smarter, more serious side and she'll be impressed and then you can ask her to the ball."

Connor smiled "You think that will work?" Percy nodded. "If you do all that you will have yourself a date to the ball." Connor nodded "I'll get right on that." And he ran off leaving Percy alone. ' _I think I'll go talk to Harry._' He said to himself before he walked off to find him in the common room talking to Ron Weasley in the corner. Harry saw him and beckoned him over.

"Were you just talking about the ball?" Percy asked. Ron nodded "Do you have a date yet?" He asked curiously. Percy shook his head. Ron gasped " Dude you're dating Fleur freaking Delacour you need to ask her soon before she accepts one of the numerous requests she gets all day everyday." Percy nodded "I plan on it eventually, I'm just thinking of a good way to ask her. I want to make this special for her considering it is a big night and this school doesn't really have that many chances for you to ask anyone out to dance or anything. I think it would be best if I asked her to the ball during our next Hogsmeade weekend." Percy said talking more to himself now.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Gringotts then look for some dress robes in some of the stores in Diagon Alley while we're there." Ron shook his head "Mom already got me dress robes." He said pointing to a hideous pair of dress robes in the corner. Harry nodded "I'll go. I don't have any yet and it would be good for me to go with someone who knows how to dress." Percy looked at him curiously "What do you mean I know how to dress?" Harry looked at him incredulously like he couldn't believe him "Percy you wear some of the most expensive robes in the school. Even the Slytherins can't find anything to criticize you on."

Percy looked surprised but he knew that he should have expected it. After all his patrons always said they wanted him to be dressed in a way that would represent them in a good light. Saying it would be a disgrace to them if he looked unkempt. He never thought about it but his robes were made from a different material than most of the other kids at the school. Percy looked at Harry "Well let's head out then." They waved to a few people and said their goodbyes to Ron before making their way out of the common room.

"So how are we getting to Gringotts?" Harry asked. "Because most teachers won't want me to leave the castle since someone's trying to kill me and all." Harry said conversationally. Percy raised and eyebrow "You don't sound all that frightened about that fact." Harry shrugged "Someone's always trying to kill me, you get used to it after a while." Percy shook his head and sighed "It's a sad day when people have to get used to other people trying to kill them. But to answer your question I have a portkey." "Wait, Hermione said that Hogwarts had anti-portkey wards built in." Harry said confused. "It does but if you're smart enough you can always get past something." Percy explained patiently before motioning for Harry to follow him to a quiet corner where no-one was around to see them leave the school.

"Here." Percy stuck his hand out where the ring was placed on his finger "Touch this." Harry did as told and waited. "You ready?" Percy asked. Harry nodded "Ok one, two, three." Was all he said before the portkey activated. Percy was surprised he had been told that the first few times someone used a portkey would be extremely uncomfortable yet he felt fine Maybe it was the fact that he shadow traveled a lot and got used to the feel of people stepping on his intestines.

When the feeling had subsided he landed on his feet outside a large office. He noticed with amusement that Harry on the floor. Harry looked up at him and glared when he saw the small smile on Percy's face "What so funny?" He demanded. Percy shook his head "Nothing, nothing at all." He said before walking up to the big brown office door and knocking three times. "Come in." Said a voice from inside and they did as told. The inside was larger then he had originally assumed making him suspect that it had been enhanced with magic. It was wisely decorated with a feel of royalty and business inside with the gray and purple accents. Behind the desk was a short ugly creature with big ears and a huge nose. Despite that he looked as if he demanded respect.

Percy stepped forward, knowing Harry had no idea what to do, and got into and elegant and respectful bow that he didn't even know he could do or how he did it. "Greetings Lord Ragnok ruler of the goblins I am Perseus, Percy, Jackson and this is Harry Potter we have an appointment set up for me to make a withdrawal from an account I have the ring for and we would also like to inquire about the status of the Potter family vault." "Potter family vault?" Harry questioned never having heard of it.

"You see he wasn't told upon his arrival here the first time about his family vault and his responsibilities as a lord and Wizengamot member when he is of age." Percy said.

"Oh dear that is a problem. Where should I start. Well the Potter family is one of the five families that has been around since the start of the wizarding world along with the Malfoys, Bones, Longbottoms, and Blacks. All the other families came from different locations at different times. That being said the Potter family is one of the richest families in Britain and with you being the head of Potter family house makes you one of the richest. You see the vault you have been withdrawing from is simply a trust vault they had set up for you to use during your schooling and such. But with all the interest that has collected over the years you will never have to work a day in your life if you don't want to." Ragnok finished.

Harry was gaping at the lord of the goblins like he hadn't heard him right. He had seen the Weasley's vault before and if his trust vault had more than they did in their family vault than his family vault must be loaded meaning he was filthy rich. He couldn't wait to rub it in the Dursley's faces.

"I can't tell you much more now since I have another appointment coming up soon." Said Ragnok sounding truly sincere. "I will give you a book that talks about the responsibilities of lords and ladies in the wizarding world and what they are required to do. The book is also a portkey for an appointment at Gringotts a week later. That means you have a whole week to read this and decide if you want to take up your lordship early or wait until you're seventeen and magically an adult."

Harry nodded his head still trying to take in all that he had been told in a short amount of time. He was confused but happy that their would be a way for him to learn more about his family and the history of the Potters. He turned his wandering attention back to Ragnok as the goblin spoke. "Now since it was partially the Goblins fault for this mix up since we should have made sure you knew about all this I am going to give you 100 galleons out of my own vault free of charge." He said before handing Harry a bag.

"As for you Mr. Jackson I know you originally wanted to visit your vault but we are a little short handed and so I will give you this magically enchanted bag." Ragnok said. "What does it do?" Percy asked looking at the bag with interest. "The bag is magically enchanted to give the first person who places a drop of their blood on it access to their own vault or in your case someone else's vault who has given you full access." Percy nodded and pricked his finger with a dagger that the goblin gave him. He barely flinched when it cut into his skin and placed his injured finger over the bag before it dropped onto the bag it and glowed a green color.

Percy thought of a galleon and looked inside to see that it had appeared inside of the enchanted bag just like he thought of it. He nodded to the goblin "We thank you for your time Lord Ragnok and now we'll leave since we know you are a busy man. Harry nodded politely to the man as well before they walked out of his office, then Gringotts, and out into the alleyway to shop for dress robes.

**Xx Time Skip xX to later that evening**

Percy was proud of the dress robes he chose to wear to the ball. The were a magnificent blue color that he bought because they reminded him of Fleur's eyes. They were very expensive and made from the finest silk. It went with how Hecate and Hestia wanted him to look so it would please everyone. Harry had also bought an expensive pair of robes but his were a brilliant green color that matched his eyes. Harry said he was going to ask Ginny to the ball so Percy decided it was time to man up and go ahead and ask Fleur. Fleur had got back later that day with Hermione, and Ginny with shopping bags but she refused to show Percy her dress saying he would see it at the ball.

Percy walked all over the grounds looking for her and didn't find her until he walked out by the lake. She was sitting their looking content while watching the water move peacefully in different directions. The sun was down so the temperature outside was not to warm or to cold. The clouds were out with the wind blowing making it a perfect day to be outside. He walked up behind her and cleared his throat as to not startle or frighten her and she turned around and smiled when she saw him.

" Do you mind if I join you?" Percy asked. Fleur shook her head "No, I would be more disappointed if you didn't considering we've barely talked all day." Percy nodded in understanding "Yeah but you had to go get your dress for the ball." Fleur shrugged "It had to get done eventually why wait until all the good ones were taken. I also never got to tell you that I like your dress robes." Percy looked confused "When did you see those?" "When you and Harry first got back I saw them." She answered. Percy nodded "You know the main reason I got them?" He asked. She shook her head.

"They reminded me of your eyes." He said smiling at her. Fleur blushed heavily before kissing him softly on the lips. While it wasn't a long kiss it was still passionate and showed how she felt about him. "So Fleur I have been trying to find a way to do this for a while now and I always draw up blanks. I mean I know that we're already dating but I wanted to ask you to the ball personally instead of just assuming that we're going together because you deserve at least that. I care for you more than I have any other crushes or girlfriends that I've had in my life. Their isn't any other girl in the world that I would rather go to the ball with than you. So will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Percy asked steeling his nerves. He started out quietly but got more and more confident the longer he went on with his speech and by the time he finished he was speaking loud and proud.

Fleur smiled at him with a joyous look on her beautiful face "I would love to go to the ball with you Percy and like you said there is no-one else that I would rather go with." Percy grinned a goofy grin that made her laugh before they started talking about random things late into the night. Once they were close to breaking curfew they got up and walked back to the common room holding hands before saying goodnight and going their seperate ways.

**Xx Time Skip xX to the night of the ball**

Percy was waiting in the common room with all the other Gryffindor boys playing games and joking around to ease some of the nerves. The girls had gone up a little while ago to get ready. Why they went up hours before the ball Percy would never know. Nico broke Percy's train of thoughts. "Hey Percy did you ever ask Fleur to the ball." Nico asked sitting down in the chair next to Percy. Percy nodded "Yeah I asked her out by the lake." Nico nodded.

"So who are you going with?" Percy asked not knowing who Nico's date was. "I met this girl from Slytherin house a few days ago named Katiana McNeal. She's nice and really pretty so I asked her." Percy looked thoughtful "You said McNeal?" Nico nodded "Yeah why?" "I was just wondering if I knew who you were talking about but I don't recognize the name. Describe her for me." Percy said getting amused when Nico's eyes lit up.

"She's about 5'5 with long black hair that has purple streaks in it and bright green eyes. She's extremely pretty." Percy smiled at him "I'm happy for you. Do you know who anybody else is taking?" He asked. Nico nodded "Well Thalia said she would rather go swimming during an earthquake by the entrance to the Underworld in Los Angeles than take a boy to the dance so she's going alone." Percy couldn't help but laugh at how much that sounded like Thalia. Nico waited a moment for his laughing to die down then continued "Clarisse's boyfriend Chris is coming from camp by a portkey. Apparently Annabeth is trying to make you jealous by taking someone bigger than you because she's taking someone from Slytherin house name Brad Koll. He's got more muscle then a lot of the Ares campers. I don't like him much though he brags about almost everything and thinks since he's going with her he's amazing." Nico said.

Percy nodded his head in understanding he didn't really like people who liked to brag about themselves either. He tended to steer clear of those type of people but he found it kind of funny that Annabeth still thought she had a chance. He had moved on ages ago while she obviously couldn't get over him. He found it ironically funny how she always said that he needed her but she's the one who can't get over him.

"Katie is going to go with Travis. And you already know about Connor's date don't you?" Nico asked. Percy nodded "Yeah I was hoping she would say yes. While I'll never trust him like I use to getting turned down is tough. Especially since you put yourself and your feelings out there like that and don't know how it will go down."

Nico nodded "Yep Drew's going with a Slytherin named Draco Malfoy. And Will is going to go with a black haired, pale skinned, grey-blue eyed Ravenclaw girl named Jessica Bell that he met earlier." Percy nodded "So everyone who wanted a date has one?" He asked. Nico shrugged "As far as I can tell."

**Xx Time Skip xX to when they get ready for the ball**

Eventually with about an hour to the ball the boys got up and got prepared for the dance. Percy along with a few others went into different bathrooms and all took quick showers to smell fresh. Percy then got his dress robes and transfigured a shoe into an iron, ironed his robes until their were no wrinkles present, then transfigured the shoe back, and then carefully put on his dress robes. Percy looked in the mirror and smiled at his reflection. He wasn't a shallow person but he knew he looked good. He put on some expensive dragon hide dress shoes he had purchased earlier in Diagon Alley with Harry and was about to walk out of the dorm but stopped when he heard a loud pop. Percy turned around to see a house elf standing behind him with a letter and flowers.

The house elf bowed, dropped the letter, and vanished. He picked up the letter

Dear Champion,

_ I just wanted to wish you luck today on your date. I am extremely proud of you and wanted you to know that. The flowers are for your date since I knew that as nervous as you are about certain things that you would forget to bring your date something. Talk to you later._

_ Love,_

_ Your Patron Lady Hestia_

Percy smiled slightly. His patrons were extremely helpful and always looked out for him. He knew that they had his best interests in heart which was more than he could say for some. Percy cut off the lights in the dormitory before walking down the stairs and out of the common room to where he was going to meet Fleur. He saw Nico with black dress robes standing arm in arm with his date Katiana. Percy had to admit she was pretty. She had on a black sleeveless long lace dress with sequins that matched perfectly with Nico's black dress robes.

Percy saw Will with bright yellow dress robes. He was talking quietly to his date Jessica who also looked really pretty with her yellow one shoulder knit peplum dress. Percy had to admit that the girls at Hogwarts clean up nice. He saw Annabeth smiling smugly at him with her arm entangled with a tan, brown eyed, guy who was built like a male Clarisse. They locked eyes and he sneered at Percy before leading Annabeth into the ballroom.

Percy heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up to see Fleur. Percy was pretty happy he had his back to the wall because he was sure that otherwise he would have fainted backwards and landed on the floor. She had on an elegant blue one shoulder glitter mesh dress with bright crystals gleaming off of the fabric. She had let her silvery blonde hair down instead of the usual ponytail and it went down well below her shoulders. She smiled at him an and he nervously returned it before taking a deep breath and making his way over towards her.

He handed her a red rose signifying his love for her. "You look beautiful." She smiled "Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself." Percy held his arm out "Shall we?" He questioned pointing his arms out towards the ballroom. Fleur nodded and hooked her arm with his. They walked beside each other all the way to the ballroom and waited by the entrance like professor McGonagall had told them. That being said the truth is Percy would have waited regardless. The room was so beautiful that you had to stop and admire it for a second.

Percy hadn't seen Olympus for a while. Mainly because he was banished but he knew that the ballroom now had to look similar. The decorators had really outdone themselves. The room was full of different streamers, and confetti of different colors. Ballons were everywhere but somehow it didn't have a little kids birthday party type atmosphere but more of an adult theme. The music wasn't blaring just yet but Percy knew that after the champions led the first dance that it would be picking up quickly.

Percy made small talk with Fleur up until all the other champions arrived with the professor. "It's good everyone listened to where I said meet now go out there and wait until the music changes and dance accordingly to whatever song comes on. Percy softly grabbed Fleur's hand and led her out to the middle of the dance floor. He was vaguely aware of everyone's eyes on them but he didn't really care. He was use to being the center of attention but tonight was all about him and Fleur.

"Are you nervous?" He asked. She nodded "A little bit, everyone is staring." Percy nodded in understanding "Just tune them out. Tonight is about us. You can look in my eyes the whole song if you want to." Fleur nodded and before long the music had changed to something appropriate to a waltz. Percy wrapped his arm around Fleur and they moved in sync across the dance floor. Looking into each others eyes they didn't notice when the song was over and kept dancing. Looking into each others eyes they didn't notice when other people started dancing. Looking into each others eyes they didn't notice when people started sitting down to eat. And looking into each others eyes they didn't notice they were alone still dancing until the ball was over.

**Important AN: I will probably add more to this chapter later when I edit it, I just got tired of typing to be honest. Well that's another chapter down. Would have been up sooner but I got like the lowest amount of reviews ever for last chapter so I didn't have any motivation. That and the fact that school for me starts Monday and I've been in an what I hope is an understandable depression about it. Now that that's out of the way I was wondering if you all wanted me to have a big battle at the end of the third task like canon and act like Voldemort didn't make the horcruxes or would you prefer a sequel to this after the third task? Review and tell me. I also have another crossover story out called Son of the Dark Lord. It's a dark Percy story where he ends up becoming the son of Voldemort. I haven't decided if I'm going to continue it or not yet. So if you haven't read it yet read and review that and tell me if I should continue it. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**wielderofriptide**


End file.
